Nothing Is Ever So Simple
by ImagineDreamForever
Summary: "You have a sister?" Rose asked, looking at Scorpios horrified. "Yep!" After having attended Beauxbatons for the past five years, Narsia Malfoy finally comes to Hogwarts, but James' family might not be so thrilled to find out he's interested in a Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I've been thinking about this for a while and it wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it to see what you think. I hope you like it :)  
><strong>**This first chapter is all of the kid's names, their house and year. I've had to make a lot of it up because it was never clear what year they were in.**

**Harry and Ginny's kids-**

Lily Luna Potter: 2nd year Gryffindor

Albus Severus Potter: 4th year Gryffindor

James Sirius Potter: 6th year Gryffindor

**Ron and Hermione's kids-**

Hugo Weasley: 3rd year Gryffindor

Rose Weasley: 6th year Gryffindor

**George and Angelina's kids-**

Roxanne Weasley- 5th year Gryffindor

Fred Weasley- 7th year Gryffindor

**Percy and Audrey's kids-**

Lucy Weasley: 3rd year Gryffindor

Molly Weasley: 5th year Gryffindor

**Graduated-**

Victoire Weasley

Dominique Weasley

Louis Weasley

Teddy Lupin

Any kids Charlie might have had

**Wow! I'd say the majority of the Gryffindor table would be taken up by Weasley's :P anyway... **

**Draco and Astoria's kids-**

Scorpius Malfoy: 4th year Slytherin

Narsia Malfoy: 6th year Slytherin _(My OC, named after Draco's mother, pronounced Nar-see-a) _

**Luna and Rolf's kids-**

Lorcan Scamander- Ravenclaw- 4th year

Lysander Scamander- Ravenclaw- 4th year

**Neville and Hannah's kids-**

Scarlett Longbottom- Hufflepuff- 1st year

Sophia Longbottom- Hufflepuff- 1st year

Ethan Longbottom- Gryffindor- 5th year

**Seamus Finnegan's kids- **

Bryan Finnigan- Gryffindor- 3rd year

Eve Finnigan- Gryffindor- 1st year

**Dean Thomas' daughter**

Eloise Thomas- Gryffindor- 1st year

**Hope this makes thing a little easier! I hope you'll keep reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's the first official chapter! I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>"It's good to be back!" James sighed, taking in his surroundings of the great hall as he, Albus and Lily took their seats at the Gryffindor table.<p>

"It sure is!" Albus agreed enthusiastically.

"How was your break? We haven't seen you since Christmas," their cousin Molly who was sitting next to her sister Lucy, asked the three siblings, sitting across from her.

"Amazing!" Lily cut in, before anyone had the chance to answer. "Dad helped me practice riding my broomstick,"

"You must be getting good with Uncle Harry teaching you," Roxanne said as she sat down on the other side of Molly.

"I sure am!" she replied confidently, receiving giggles from her brothers.

"Wow! I can't believe t's my last year here…" Fred said as he came and joined the family followed by Hugo and Rose. He was a mirror image of his father and uncle, which was a nice memory for George. "Better make the best of it ay' Roxanne?"

"Yeah, we'll certainly miss you're pranks Fred," Roxanne laughed, "But I'm sure Hugo here will take over," she said, patting her cousin on the shoulder.

"Got a lot to live up to then cousin," Fred winked at Hugo.

"Yeah, cause you defiantly lived up to the standard of Uncle George," he said sarcastically. Fred knew that his dad and late uncle were the best pranksters Hogwarts ever had and no matter how many fireworks he tried to set off, no one could live up to them.

"Thank you students!" Everyone immediately went silent as Professor McGonagall stood up to speak. The long table of teachers was behind her as always and James saw Neville, or Professor Longbottom as he was at school, wave to them. All nine Potter and Weasley children waved back to their parents good friend, as well as Neville's son, Ethan, and Bryan Finnegan, a good friend of Hugo's.

Professor McGonagall went on to do her usual welcome before the sorting ceremony started. Having such a big group family and friends, there was usually someone starting at Hogwarts who James knew.

He noticed Bryan cross his fingers nervously as his younger sister Eve had the hat placed on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed loudly and the excited small brunette girl went running to sit next to her brother who was now smiling happily.

Eloise Thomas, a girl James had met a few times because his parents were friends with her father Dean, was also happily placed in Gryffindor.

The last two girls that James knew were Neville's twin daughters, Scarlett and Sophia. They weren't identical, put pretty close too it. Both had golden blonde hair like their mother, and most other features like Hannah's, unlike Ethan, who was exactly like his father.

As if he knew what to expect, Neville smiled widely and clapped his hands as the sorting hat called out "HUFFLEPUFF!" for both of his girls. Ethan was disappointed that his little sisters weren't in Gryffindor like him, but he also seemed to know.

"They take after mum," Ethan said, also smiling and clapping.

Once the sorting ceremony was over, the amazing feast appeared in front of there eyes, impressing the first years like it did every time.

* * *

><p>"What have you got first?" James asked his younger brother as they walked down the hallway the next day.<p>

"Potions…" Albus sighed. He much preferred flying or defence against the dark arts.

"With us!" The two boys turned around to see Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, Luna's twin sons. Both boys looked immensely like their mother, and had a habit of talking at the same time.

"Hey Lorcan, Lysander," both James and Albus greeted the Ravenclaw.

"How was you're break?" they asked together.

"Amazing… but it's good to be back James said, excited to be walking to his first defence against the dark arts lesson of the year.

"I know how you feel!" Lysander said, on his own this time.

"See you James," Albus said, as he, Lorcan and Lysander turned town the hallway that led to the potions classroom.

"See you Al," James smiled as he continued to walk to class.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rose," James greeted his cousin as he walked into defence against the dark arts class.<p>

"Hey James," she smiled.

"Good morning class!" their very enthusiastic teacher Professor Wollick came walking into the classroom. "I hope you all had a nice break and are all back and ready to work,"

He received some excited responses mixed with shrugs and moans coming from others. Apparently some students still wanted to be on break.

"Before we start, I have some exciting news. Harry Potter will be coming in next week to show you all some special techniques, so I'll go over how I all expect you to behave in front of Mr Potter at the end of the lesson."

"Uncle Harry's coming?" Rose whispered to James.

He shrugged, "Must have been a last minute thing, I didn't know about it."

The two heard a girl snicker in the background and roll her eyes at what James assumed to be his father's name. She was a Slytherin, but he'd never seen her before. Neither him nor Rose took any offence to it; they didn't get along with any of the Slytherin's anyway.

* * *

><p>After defence against the dark arts, James and Rose were walking to their next class when they saw the Slytherin girl again. She was talking to Scorpius Malfoy which seemed weird considering he was a fourth year. Pretending like she wasn't there, they kept walking.<p>

Before James had a chance to realise, the girl had shot sparks out of the tip of her wand, tripping him over, landing flat on his face. He heard the girl and Scorpius laugh, making him feel embarrassed.

"James! Are you okay?" Rose knelt down next to her cousin.

"Hey! What'd you do that for? He's my cousin you know!" James sat up and saw Fred approaching the girl.

"Fred… don't worry about it," James sighed, getting up and dusting himself off.

"Nah it's okay mate... Why'd you do it huh?" Fred asked the girl, walking up to her and Scorpius.

"I think James Potter can tell you that," she replied, making emphasis on the Potter. "Considering his dad is so amazing!"

Fred along with both James and Rose gave the girl nasty looks.

"Who are you anyway?" Fred asked her angrily. "I haven't seen you around here before."

"Wait a second..." James said, stepping forward and observing the girl. She had striking blonde hair and pale skin, with quite scary, almost evil eyes. "The blonde hair, grey eyes, bad attitude... You're a Malfoy."

"Well done!" She said sarcastically, clapping her hands lightly.

"You have a sister?" Rose asked, looking at Scorpius, horrified.

"Yep!" He answered, looking up at his older sister, with an equally nasty glare.

"Narsia Malfoy… pleasure," she said with grin.

"Obviously named after you mother," Rose said in an angry tone, still upset about her tripping James. Narsia just nodded rudely in return.

"So were have you been the past five years huh?" Fred asked.

"Beauxbatons," she said simply. "It was about time I started here with Scorpius."

"What were you doing there?" Rose asked.

"That, is none of your business…" she said, a little taken aback.

"Whatever… We'll see you later Fred, come on Rose," and with that, they all walked off, leaving Narsia and Scorpius behind.

Rose looked at her cousin, who rolled his eyes, "Just what we need, another Malfoy…"

* * *

><p><strong>Is she too mean? Not mean enough? Please review and tell me what you think and if you'd like me to continue :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Lily shouted, running towards her father, her red hair, flying behind her.<p>

"Lily! How are you sweetheart?" Harry said, hugging his daughter tightly. It had only been a week but he still missed them whenever they were gone.

"Good! Neville said for me to tell him when you get here so I'll go get him," Lily said, enthusiastically running off towards the Herbology class room.

"Thanks Lil'" Harry called after her, it had been a while since he had seen Neville, so he was happy to come for a visit and see all of his friends and family.

"Hey dad!" James and Albus went to hug their father.

"Hey James, Al, how's school going?" Harry asked, returning the hug to his two sons.

"Great," Al replied simply.

"Alright," James answered. So far the beginning of school hadn't been as great as usual. Narsia was in all of his classes and as hard as he tried to ignore her snarky remarks, it wasn't all that fun.

"Just alright?" Harry repeated, his son was always so excited when it came to learning new magic. "Everything okay?"

"There's this new girl," James started, rolling his eyes.

"Ahhhhh…" Harry sighed, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, No! Not like that!" James widened his eyes realising what his dad was thinking.

"Okay James," Harry winked, not convinced.

"Dad!" James sighed but Harry just laughed.

"Uncle Harry!" Rose and Hugo came running to greet him, quickly followed by Fred, Roxanne, Molly and Lucy."

Harry greeted all of his nieces and nephews, giving them all a hug. "This is why I love having a big family, I get the best welcomes" Harry smiled.

"What about me mate?" Came a voice, followed by his daughter, running after him.

"Neville!" Harry smiled, making his way through the nine kids. "It's been to long," he hugged his old friend.

"I know, how've you been? How's Ginny?" Neville asked, returning the hug.

"Good good, so is Ginny, she misses you and Hannah and all the kids. We have such a big family it sometimes feels as though we never see our old friends anymore." Harry replied. "How about you? How's teaching going?"

"Oh amazing! I don't think there's a better-suited job for me to be honest, just like you and Ron being Auror's." Neville replied, looking around the school.

"You're right there, have my kids been good?" he asked, taking his glare to James, Albus and Lily, who seemed very interested in his response.

"Yes, of course, they're always good," Neville, laughed.

All of the cousins were talking amongst each other before it was time for class and they all ran off to their first lesson. Neville and Harry receiving a chorus of by dad, uncle harry, Neville, coming from the respective kids.

"See you later!" Harry and Neville called after them.

"Well I better be off too, I have the first years this morning, get to see my girls," Neville smiled as he and Harry started walking down the familiar hallways towards the Herbology room.

"How are they and Ethan too?" Harry asked.

"All are good. Scarlett and Sophia remind me so much of Hannah when we were their age."

"I know how you feel, Lily is like a clone of Ginny at her age," Harry smiled.

"That's really how long we've known each other," Neville shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah… hard to believe huh?"

Neville nodded in agreement. "Well, this is me, I'll see you later mate,"

"See you," Harry said goodbye to his friend before walking off to the defence against the dark arts classrooms.

* * *

><p>"Class, I'd like you all to please welcome Harry Potter," Professor Wollick started applauding, followed by the rest of the class. James and Rose, along with all the other Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's were clapping and smiling very enthusiastically, while the Slytherin's just stayed to the back of the class, clapping very impolitely.<p>

"Thank you Professor, it's great to be back!" Harry stepped to the front of the classroom to address the class. "Let's get straight into things. Today I'm going to teach you how to cast a patronus charm. It's one of the hardest spells to master but I'm sure you'll all do fine."

"So if we're going to learn a patronus charm, then why are they here?" Narsia asked Harry, referencing to James and Rose. "Surely with you as their father and uncle they already know all of this stuff."

"As a matter a fact they don't. I don't believe in teaching my own kids things they will learn at school before everyone else." Harry spoke calmly to the girl. He knew how to deal with Slytherin's; he'd had plenty of practice. "Nor does Rose's father or anyone else in our family for that matter."

"I find that hard to believe," she snickered. James rolled his eyes receiving a nod from Rose.

"Why does it matter so much to you anyway Narsia?" James couldn't stop himself from speaking out to her.

"James… I'll handle it," Harry gave a stern look to his son.

"Well Narsia…?"

"Malfoy," she finished.

"Malfoy huh? I knew you're father. I thought he only had a son," Harry approached the blonde girl, her appearance making it obvious to Harry that she was defiantly related to Draco.

"Show's how much you knew about my father," she shot back. James was disgusted that she kept talking back, considering he was technically a professor today.

"Well what you have been telling me shows how much you know about my family… besides, I could say the same to you, you're father wasn't a bad defence against the dark arts student either. He's knows all of this stuff." Harry raised his eyebrows at her before walking back to the front of the classroom.

Narsia looked shocked but just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes behind Harry's back.

"As I was saying…" Harry continued on with the class. He loved being at Hogwarts again, teaching the patronus charm made him feel like he was back teaching DA classes to all his friends, only this time, he knew there was no danger.

* * *

><p>"That was awesome dad!" James said enthusiastically as they walked out of class together.<p>

"It really was Uncle Harry," Rose agreed.

"I'm glad you had fun. Keep practicing that charm and the two of you will have it in no time," Harry smiled, walking down the hallway with his son and niece. "James, that girl you mentioned earlier, were you talking about Narsia?" Harry asked James curiously.

"Unfortunately yes… she's awful isn't she?" James replied.

"Let's just say she's defiantly her father's son. Where's she been all this time anyway?" Harry asked, wondering why she had only just started at Hogwarts.

"Beauxbatons apparently," Rose answered. "But she didn't seem so positive when she told us that."

Harry nodded. "I'm not one to tell you who you can and can't be friends with… but to be honest, I think I'd prefer the two of you to stay away from her." Harry said honestly. He knew what sort of girl Narsia was, and he didn't like it.

"Don't worry dad, we have no intentions of even talking to her anymore," James answered, still angry at the attitude she displayed towards his father at the beginning of the lesson.

"Agreed," Rose added.

"I'll see you both after class then okay," Harry said as James and Rose walked off to potions class.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please, please, please review! It really means a lot, I'd love to know what you think :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Okay, so this chapter is realllly over the top, as in like, it would never happen but I needed something big to happen that would bring the two together. I hope you like it anyway :)**

**fredandgeorgeweasleywife101**_- Thanks so much for your review, I hope you'll review this one too!_

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>"<em>Expecto Potronum!"<em> James said as confidently as he could during defence against he dark arts. Harry had left to go home a couple of days ago, so every one was left to work on the charm with Professor Wollick. So far no one had managed to get it, which was frustrating most of them.

"You were so close James!" he heard Rose say, who was taking a break from trying to cast her's, now watching her cousin who she knew was close to getting it right. "Try again,' she said enthusiastically.

James sighed before raising his wand and concentrating harder than he ever had in his life. _"Expecto Potronum!"_ he repeated, louder and more confidently. Before he knew it a string of silvery white light shot from his wand, creating a beautiful stream of brightness. He smiled excitedly, having finally perfected the charm. He watched the shape of a lion that walked around him, blending into the light but showing enough of itself to be able to tell what it was.

"You did it!" Rose said excitedly, once the light had disappeared back into his wand.

"Congratulations Potter!" Professor Wollick patted him in the back. He noticed that the entire class had now stopped practicing and were staring at him. Every one looked impressed and happy except for the Slytherin's who leant against the desks with frowns. James wasn't sure if it was because they were jealous or because they thought he was trying to show off. Knowing Narsia, it was probably both.

"James' Potronus was a perfect example! Now everyone get back to work, I want you all to have made at least some progress with this charm by the end of the week." Professor Wollick said, before congratulating James once again and walking off around to room to observe the other students.

Rose started practicing again, wanting now more than ever to perfect the charm. She knew James would owl her Uncle Harry and she wanted to be able to do the same with her dad, to tell him and her mum that she got it too.

"I'm never going to get this!" she sighed, after having tried numerous amounts of times.

"Yes you can Rose, you're just not thinking positively enough. Stop thinking 'I can't do it' and start thinking 'I can!' James said, watching his cousin carefully. "Now, focus," he said.

Rose sighed but reluctantly listened. She cleared her mind of all her negative thoughts before calling out the charm. "Finally!" she said excitedly as a the same light appeared from the tip of Rose's wand and a small but beautiful hummingbird flew in front of her before disappearing back into her wand.

"Very well done Miss Weasley!" Professor Wollick had returned to congratulate Rose who had the biggest smile on her face it didn't seem like anything could wipe it off.

She was wrong… Every one else in the class only became more determined to succeed in the charm and it wasn't long before Professor Wollick was congratulating Narsia on perfecting the spell. She also had the bright silver light appear in front of her before a fox circled her legs, just as the lion had done for James.

Narsia looked pleased with herself and gave James and Rose a nasty grin, who then glared at each other, rolling their eyes.

By the end of the lesson, a few more students managed to perfect the spell, the rest told to practice or ask someone else to help them.

As James and Rose left the classroom the blonde Slytherin walked past them, "you may be the first, but you're defiantly not the only one to get that charm," she snickered, before walking off with the other girls.

* * *

><p>It was the last two lessons of the day, double potions, and no one was in the mood for it. Even Rose, who really excelled in the subject didn't want to go.<p>

The class, which was the same as their defense against the dark arts class, walked into the potions room and slouched down into their chairs. A couple of friends were talking to each other and James and Rose could hear Narsia still bragging about being the only Slytherin to have successfully cast the patronus charm earlier that day.

The talking subsisted to a few whispers here and there when the potions teacher Professor Cayvrun entered the room an stood at the from of the class room.

"Okay sixth years," he started in a deep but enthusiastic voice. "Today we are going to be making an Ice Potion. This is a quite a useful potion, nothing that you'll need now but a good thing to know how to make. Get it right and you'll have succeeded, get it wrong and the whole thing with blow up.

"Wait, blow up as in, in your face?" A Ravenclaw girl who was talking notes asked with a nervous look on her face.

"No," Professor Cayvrun said quickly. "I mean blow up this entire room," he finished sternly. There were a few gasps here and there but mostly the students were just thinking what on earth made Professor Cayvrun think this would be a good time to teach them how a potentially disastrous potion. "Okay, everyone get started!" the professor clapped his hands together. "Page 117 of your text books should show you the recipe."

The students started preparing to make the potion, getting out their cauldrons and turning to the right page of the textbook. There was suddenly a lot more pressure for them to get this right, then any other potion they had ever made.

For the majority of the lesson everyone seemed to be going quite well with the potion, so far there had been no mistakes. "Professor Cayvrun?" Narsia raised her hand in a bored manner.

"Yes Miss Malfoy?" he answered.

"The recipe says we need two cloves of… ginger?" she said, making sure she had the right ingredient. It seemed a strange thing to put in this potion.

"Ah, yes, there's a container up in my office if you'd like to go and grab it for me," Professor Cayvrun asked, not able to leave the class unattended.

"Alright…" Narsia sighed, as she left to get the ginger.

"She always has to let the whole class know that she's the fastest doesn't she?" Rose whispered to James, who nodded in agreement.

Narsia had disappeared into Professor Cayvruns office when one of the students put up his hand. "Professor! I think I did something wrong!" he sounded panicked.

Professor Cayvrun ran over to the boy and observed his potion. It started to bubble over the edge, infecting the table and causing it to shake. Before anyone could figure out exactly what was going on, the potion fell to the floor, causing it to shake, almost like thee was an earthquake.

"Okay! Everyone out! NOW!" Professor Cayvrun yelled. It was then that everyone started to panic, their professor was usually so calm unless it was something serious. "Quickly!"

The class ran for the door, Professor Cayvrun close behind. When everyone was outside the classroom, the floor was still shacking. "Narsia…" James looked towards the room.

"What about her?" Rose asked, panicked.

"She's still in there!" James pointed towards the room. He didn't know why he suddenly cared so much but without a second thought he ran back towards the classroom.

"JAMES!" Rose called after him, her face turning white with fear.

"Potter! What do you think you're doing?" Professor Cayvrun yelled, trying to go after him but the doorway had already started to collapse.

James ran into the middle of the potions classroom. He could hear parts of the room start fall. He looked towards the front of the room and saw the girl, looking absolutely terrified.

"What's going on?" she asked, James had never seen her so panicked before.

"We need to get out!" He ran towards her, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door.

"James!" she called, as the wall closest to the door started to crumble.

"Run!" he yelled, as they ran as fast as they could to the other side of the room.

And just like someone had cast _Expulso_ on the wall, all the bricks and stones came crashing down. Pieces of glass from broken potion bottles were scattered across the room and all the cauldrons had been knocked over and mixed together, probably making the situation worse.

James heard Narsia scream as she was knocked over and rolled half way across the room. "Narsia!" he called after her, but failed to get any closer as bricks came crashing down over his legs.

The explosion was over, but the situation the two enemies were now in, was defiantly not.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow… so that would probably never happen, especially because of something so small, but just go with it I guess :)<strong>

**Here's why I chose the Potronus' for James, Rose and Narsia:  
><strong>_Lion- courage, strength, bravery, pride  
><em>_Hummingbird- love, joy, beauty  
><em>_Fox- intelligent, feminine courage, slyness  
><em>**If you don't agree with them, I am sorry**

**Please Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter but I decided to write this one any way cause it's a fun one to write. I really would appreciate it if you review though, so I feel like I have more people to write for :)**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>James found himself breathing heavily, trying not to panic. His legs were pinned under all the stone and bricks; he practically couldn't feel them anymore. About three meters away lay Narsia who had her head lying on a piece of glass that had cut deeply into the side of her forehead. She was unconscious and by the sudden change in colour of her golden hair, he could tell as was loosing a lot of blood.<p>

"James! James can you hear me?" he heard a faint voice from the other side of the wall.

"Rose?" he called back as loudly as his weakening body would allow him.

"Potter! Are you all right? Are you hurt?" he heard Professor Cayvrun's voice.

"Yeah, I think so," he called back. He was pretty sure he'd broken at least one of his legs but he didn't want to worry Rose.

"What about Miss Malfoy?" he asked.

"Um, I'm not sure, she's hurt, she's unconscious," he calls back, glancing back at Narsia every now and then.

"What's going on?" James heard a series of other panicked voices from outside, one of them being Neville's.

"James is in there!" Rose cried.

"What happened? Why is James in there?" Neville said angrily and scared.

"There was an explosion... He went back for Narsia," Rose explained.

"Are they okay? James can you hear me?" Neville called.

"Yeah!" James called. "I can hear you!"

By now all of the professors at the school were on the other side of the wall.

"Do something! Please!" Rose yelled, she was in tears now.

"Rose!" she turned around to see Albus and Lily followed by Hugo, Fred and her other cousins.

She ran to Albus and Lily, explaining through tears what had happened.

"Fred, take Rose and everyone else back to the common room, we'll get them out okay," Neville said to the oldest cousin. He nodded and reluctantly led them away.

"Narsia!" James heard a voice and immediately identified it as Scorpius'

"Mr Malfoy, you need to go back to your common room okay," Professor Cayvrun tried to reason with him.

"I'm not leaving!" he yelled. "My sisters in there!" the yelling stopped so James assumed that one of the professors had led him back.

"Isn't there some sort of spell we can use to get them out now?" Neville asked, already knowing the answer.

"There's nothing we can do quickly that will get them out of there," Professor McGonagall said. "One wrong move and the whole thing will fall on top of them. Neville, I need you to run and send and owl to Harry and Ginny Potter and Draco ad Astoria Malfoy, tell them what happened, they'll need to know." she explained and Neville ran off to do so.

The remaining professors started discussing the safest way to get the two out, bit they knew it wasn't going to be easy.

...

"Narsia, wake up, please wake up," James whispered as he tried to free his aching legs.

The Slytherin girl lay still but before long, started to mumble something and unsuccessfully try to move.

"Narsia," James repeated.

She let out a deep and scared breath as she opened her eyes, facing the floor. "J-James?" she sighed, placing her hand to we forehead, trying to sit up.

"Yeah, it's me, be careful, you've lost a lot of blood." James said, not worrying so much about his own injury anymore.

"What happened?" she asked, sitting up and weakly leaning against the wall.

"The wall collapsed in before we got a chance to get out, the professors are working on getting us out, and Professor Longbottom had gone to owl our parents," James explained all he had heard earlier.

She nodded before moving forward towards him, "Here, let me help you," she said, noticing his legs.

"No, I think their broken, besides, I heard the professor McGonagall say the whole thing could come crashing down of us if we're not careful.

"No," she said breathlessly. "You're not under the main part of the rocks. I have a spell that can move them, but it might hurt."

"You need to lie back down, your loosing too much blood," James fought back.

"Please, just let me help you," she begged.

"Look, I don't know why but for some reason I care about your health too so don't worry about mine," James stated clearly.

"I may be a girl but that doesn't mean I'm any less strong." she said angrily. "Wait, why are we fighting about this, just let me help you... Please,"

James was silent for a while, glancing from Narsia and back to his legs under the rocks. He didn't know why but for some reason he started to trust her. "Okay..."

Looking for her wand in her robe pocket, she muttered a spell and cast a blue light towards the rocks covering James' legs, moving them just enough for him to get them out.

He let out a small scream in pain as they did so, but managed to be freed. "Thanks..." he sighed.

"It's alright," she replied weakly. The two of them were now leaning against the wall for support.

There was a long silence where neither said another wot to each other. They could hear the professors outside using weak charms to move the rocks as gently ad possible. They knew it was working but they also knew it was going to take a while.

"There coming," Neville's voice came from the other side. "James!" he called through the rocks. "How to doing in there?"

"Fine!" James called back.

"What about Narsia?" he asked.

"I'm okay Professor!" Narsia called back as best she could.

"Your parents are in their way alright, we're going to get you out if there," he called.

"Okay..." James said softly. H was surprised how quickly the owl had returned. He knew his parents would be panicking right now, he didn't want to do that to them.

After a long silence again Narsia finally spoke. "James?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Why did you come back for me?"

He sighed. "Because I couldn't leave you in here to die. We may hate each other but that doesn't mean I wanted the last thing I ever said to you to be- you're a show off, or anything else I've said to you for that matter."

"Me neither. I don't mean to be a show off... I just have a lot to live up to," she sighed.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"I'm a Malfoy," she replied simply. James thought it was best to leave it there.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," she let out a small giggle, "but go ahead."

"Why did you only come to Hogwarts this year?"

"I told you that when we first met, it was about time a joined Scorpius,"

"But there has to be some other reason why you spent five years of your training at another school?"

She sighed. "There is... I just don't like to talk about it."

"Well we're going to be in here for a while... I won't tell anyone," James gave her a half smile.

She let out a deep breath. "Okay... Growing up, I knew I was a witch, I knew I'd get my letter to Hogwarts when I was eleven. Dad always talked about it. So when my birthday came around, I got my letter, mum and dad were both really excited and they were going to take me shopping for all my supplies the next day. But the thing was, I didn't wan to go."

"What do you mean," James cut in. "If you knew you were a witch all along then why didn't you want to go."

"Because I knew what kind of person my dad was. I know all about his past a I'm assuming you do too. I'd say your dad has told you stories about growing up with 'Draco Malfoy,'"

"Yeah..."

"He told me stories about your dad too. I'm not proud of who my dad is. I live him, don't get me wrong, but I didn't want to come here, knowing the reputation he had, I don't want to have to carry on and be like him,"

"But that was years ago, why did you think people were going to hate you for it,"

"My dad was a death eater James, that's not do easily forgotten by anyone. You come here as the first son of the great Harry Potter and I come as the daughter of a past death eater. I just wanted my life to be how it had always been, where dad would teach me magic and I didn't have to I to school. I love him, but even he admits he's not proud of his past."

"So what happened?" James asked.

"I ran away that night after my birthday. The letters kept finding me but I knew if I stayed away long enough the semester would start and it would be to late. Luckily I was right... They found me though, and they were angry but they understood why I didn't want to go. I'd never seen dad do ashamed before. I've always known he's regretted everything up until when he married my mum."

"So they let you go to Beauxbatons?"

She nodded. "I was there until I was fifteen. I would always one home for Christmas and other holidays, but the majority of those five years, I spent speaking and learning in French. I chose to go there because I figured dad wouldn't have the same reputation thee and I could build my own personality. It turned out I was exactly like him... Minus the death eater part."

"So why did you come here then when you only have to years left?"

"Well that I wasn't lying about. I really did come here to be with my brother, we're a lot closer than people think and although we hate to admit it, we miss each other."

There was a pause. "You're no the person I thought you were Narsia... If you act like this in class, you'd have more than just the Slytherin's get along with you."

"I doubt that... You're family would hate me no matter what and that's eight other people,"

"Maybe... But I don't hate you anymore. It takes time to build new friendships. Do you think we would even consider trying to build one if we weren't stuck in here right now?"

"Probably not..." she sighed, starting to feel a little lightheaded.

"You okay?" James asked, noticing her skin pale further.

"I think so," she sighed, placing he hand to her forehead again.

"You're bleeding again, a lot," James said. "Here, let me help," he ripped of a piece of material from his robes and placed I to her head. "I wish I knew a spell to fix this..." he sighed in frustration, trying to think of one.

"So... do I," Narsia said breathlessly. "James..." she sighed before blinking repeatedly and falling onto his lap.

"No, not again…" James said worriedly as the blonde girl lay once again, unconscious. He lay her down on the floor before using his arms to move himself closer to the broken wall. "Neville! Neville!" he called.

"James?" he heard his voice. "Is everything okay?"

"Narsia, she's unconscious again and she's loosing a lot of blood, what do I do?"

There was a silence and James could tell Neville was talking to Madam Pomfrey. "James, I need you to listen to me very carefully, okay, "Neville said seriously.

"Yep," James swallowed hard.

"Get some sort of material and hold it to the cut to stop the bleeding as best you can and the use the spell _avenico _which will wake her up."

"Okay, got it," James replied.

"James wait! Once you've cast the spell you can't let her fall unconscious again okay, or she might not wake up..."

"Okay..." James said quietly. He hated the fact that Narsia's life was practically in his hands now.

Moving himself as best he could back to her, he once again pressed the piece of robe material to her head. Once the bleeding had subsided he reached for his wand and cast the spell Neville told him. "Come on…"

Opening her eyes quite suddenly, Narsia found herself looking up at James, who looked worried. He sighed, "It worked."

"What worked?" she asked weakly, starting to close her eyes again.

"The spell. Narsia, listen to me, you can't go back to sleep okay, you have to stay awake," James pleaded, as he leant himself back against the wall for support.

"Okay..." she nodded softly.

James lifted her head so she was resting on his shoulder, he moved the part of her hair that was now red, away from her face and just as he was hoping it wouldn't be long before they were rescued a loud crash came from the other side of the wall.

"It's working!" Neville shouted. "James! I need to two of you to stay as far away from the rocks as you can okay, we're going to get you out."

The two let out a sigh of relief, they were going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**InsaneOnTheInside- **_Thank you, I'm glad you like it!_

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier…<strong>_

**Harry and Ginny's House-**

"I'm so proud James managed to cast his patronus charm," Ginny said, reading through James' letter for the fifth time that week.

"I know you are Gin, so am I," Harry said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I've been wondering..." Ginny started.

"Yeah?"

"Every time I read this letter he talks about a girl and I keep forgetting to ask you. Who is she?"

"Who, Narsia?" Harry finished.

"Yeah. Did you meet her, does James like her or something?" she laughed.

Harry chuckled and rolls his eyes. "Trust me, he doesn't like her and to be honest, I don't blame him."

"How do you know?" Ginny questioned.

"She's Malfoy's daughter," Harry told her.

"Are you serious? I didn't even know he had a daughter," Ginny furrowed her eyebrows.

"It's a long story," Harry said sitting on the lounge and Ginny knew there was no point in trying to get anymore out of him.

"What ever you say," she replied. Ginny folder up the letter and put it back on the tabletop when there was a clicking heard from the window.

"That's Neville's owl," Harry said getting up to open the window. He retrieved the letter, giving the owl a treat before opening the envelope.

"What's it about?" Ginny asked as Harry unfolded the letter. He read over the words and suddenly his fax fell. "What? What is it?" Ginny asked, noticing his worried expression.

"James," he chocked out.

"What's wrong?" She asked, getting more and more worried. "Read it out loud."

_"Dear Harry and Ginny,"_ Harry started, trying his best to reread the words.  
><em>"Sorry this is so short but I need to get back to help.<br>James has been in a potions accident and he's trapped  
>in the room. Please come as quickly as you can. I'm<br>sorry to be the one to have to tell you, but we're  
>working on getting them out.<br>__-Neville."_

Ginny gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "No, not James."

"Come on, let's go. We'll stop off at you're parents house on the way, they'll want to know," Harry said as he quickly scribbled a reply.

Ginny couldn't say much else; she just followed Harry and hoped that her son would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco and Astoria's House-<strong>

_Draco and Astoria,  
><em>_Please come as quickly at you can, Narsia have been  
><em>_in a potions accident and she's trapped. I'm sorry to  
><em>_have to tell you,  
><em>_-Neville L._

She kept rereading the words over and over again. When would Draco be home, they needed to get to Hogwarts.

As if on cue Draco came tiredly through the door, loosening his tie as he came.

"You're home, finally!" Astoria exclaimed running to her husband, throwing her arms around him.

"I don't usually get a welcome like that?" Draco laughed, falling back a little from exhaustion but returning the hug.

"No, it, it's Narsia," she said, letting him go and staring into his eyes.

"What about her? Is she okay?" Draco asked, he knew his wife didn't usually act like this.

"She, she's hurt…"

Looking at his wife with fear his energy immediately returned. "Come on," he grabbed her hand and Astoria explained the situation as they left.

* * *

><p><strong>Present…<strong>

"Neville!" Harry called, running down the hallway with Ginny.

"Harry mate…" Neville shook his head. "I'm so sorry,"

"Is he okay?" he panted.

"From what we know there fine," Neville replied, still levitating the last of the top section of the rocks.

"There?" Who else is trapped?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Longbottom!" Draco was right behind them. "Where is she?"

"Is she okay?" Astoria added.

"Malfoy?" Harry questioned.

"Potter?" Draco hadn't taken any notice to him until now.

"What are you doing here?" they asked in unison.

"My son's stuck in there," Ginny said, almost in tears.

"My daughter's stuck in there," Astoria added emotionally.

"What?" Harry said. "He's stuck in there with Narsia?" He asked Neville.

"Yeah, there okay though. They've been taking care of each other.

"They what? They hate each other, Narsia told me herself," Draco said shocked.

"Dad?" A voice came from behind the rocks.

"James?" Harry came closer.

"James, are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Mum? I'm fine! My legs hurt still hurt but I'm okay,"

"Narsia?" Draco called.

"Are you okay?" Astoria added.

"Mum, dad? I'm fine," she called back exhaustedly.

"She said she's fine Mr. Malfoy!" James called, knowing Narsia didn't have the energy for her voice to carry.

"We've almost got it," Neville told the four parents who all immediately got out their wands to help.

With one last rock they were able to move away enough for a gap at the top. "Any more and it'll fall on them, can we get them out through that?" Neville asked but Harry and Draco were already making their way through.

"Dad!" Both James and Narsia said in unison.

"James…" Harry ran to him, hugging him protectively.

"Narsia, honey, are you okay?" Draco asked, looking worriedly at the cut.

"I fine dad," she mumbled.

"Did he do this to you?" Draco looked towards James whose eyes widened in disbelief.

"No! Dad, I,"

"Never mind, lets get you out of here," he allowed her to wrap her arms around his shoulder as he picked her up.

"I didn't do anything dad," James looked honestly at his father.

"I know, that's just him, don't you worry, you're safe now."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay they've been rescued! Sorry it was so short but the next chapter I think will have a bit of romance so l hope you'll keep reading! Please review :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**InsaneOnTheInside- **_Thanks for your review; I'm glad you're enjoying it! I hope there is enough romance in this chapter for you :)  
><em>**fredandgerogeweasleywife101- **_Thank you! Your question will be answered in this chapter :)_

**Sorry, I was going to upload this last night but something was wrong with my account, anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>James woke up again for the fifth time since his parents had left the hospital wing. He checked the time, "only 11:45," he whispered to himself. It seamed like he had been asleep for ages but it turned out it hadn't been long at all. His legs were aching again, even though the bones he broke had been fixed.<p>

He turned to his left to see Narsia sleeping on the bed not far from his. She had been sleeping ever since her father took her out o the potions room all those hours ago. Madam Pomfrey had cleaned her cut and she now had a white bandage crossing her forehead. Her hair had returned to its beautiful golden state after having the blood cleaned. She had plenty more cuts an bruises, just like James. He felt sorry for her, but she was lucky she could sleep.

James was surprised how nice they had been to each other when they were trapped. It was a completely different side of Narsia he had never seen. He liked her like that, he just wasn't sure if it would last. He hoped it would, she was so much nicer that way.

Not realizing how long he had been staring at her, he noticed her start to move. She mumbled something and stretched before her eyes fluttered open, locking with James'. "Hey," she said tiredly.

"Hey," he replied.

"What time is it?"

"Almost midnight, I couldn't sleep, I've been awake a while. How are you feeling?" James asked.

"Better," she replied simply. "What about you?"

"Not bad," he answered before smiling.

"What?" she giggled.

"Nothing," he sighed. He never noticed how beautiful she was, even with all the injuries. Her hair shined under the moonlight, her smile was so much softer than it had been and her eyes, they weren't grey, they were silvery-blue colour he never even knew existed. She was truly beautiful.

"You should try too get more sleep," she said sweetly and he nodded. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he replied. 'It took me this long to realize,' he thought to himself, letting out a sigh.

* * *

><p>"Dad, I told you James didn't do anything wrong," he was woken up the next morning by Narsia's voice.<p>

"Then what happened sweetheart?" Astoria asked. James kept his eyes closed.

"I told you, I didn't know what was going on, he came back for me! It wasn't his fault. It was mine, I'm the one that got him stuck in there in the first place, it's all my fault," she said strongly but sadly.

"That's not true," the family turned to face me when they realised I was awake. "I'm the one that came back. I didn't have to."

"Are you sure that's the whole story Narsia?" Draco asked, still somehow hoping he could turn this around on James.

"Positive Dad," she replied.

"Alright then, we'll leave you to get some rest," he kissed her cheek, as did Astoria before they left.

"Sorry James, I've been trying to convince them all morning that you didn't do anything wrong," she turned her head to face him.

"It's alright, don't worry about it," he smiled.

"Listen I-"

"James!" she was cut off by Lily, who came running through the hospital wing, followed by Albus, Harry and Ginny.

"Hey Lily," James greeted his younger sister as she went to sit on the bed next to him.

"How you feeling?" Albus asked, standing at the end of the bed.

"Better than yesterday," he replied.

"Did you get much sleep?" Ginny asked, fixing the blanket.

"Not really, but I'm okay,"

"Then we won't stay long," Harry started. "We just wanted to come and see how you were going."

"Thanks dad," he smiled.

"What about you Narsia?" Harry asked politely to the girl not far from James' bed.

"I'm okay, thanks Mr. Potter," she replied with a sweet smile.

"Is she okay?" Albus whispered.

James laughed; he knew how awful she was before the potions accident. "She's fine, better than fine actually," he whispered back, making sure Narsia couldn't hear.

* * *

><p>"Your family's really nice," Narsia said, not long after Harry, Ginny, Albus and Lily left.<p>

"Yeah, they are," James laughed.

"Your lucky they're so supportive of you,"

"So is your family," James replied.

"Not like yours, she shook her head.

* * *

><p>A week later both Narsia and James were allowed to leave the hospital wing. They talked whenever they got the chance but were usually interrupted by their parents or siblings and in James' case, all his cousins too.<p>

"I just don't understand why you went back for her," Rose asked during breakfast.

"Stop asking questions Rose, he's still recovering," Molly said.

"I only asked him one," Rose came back.

"It doesn't matter Molly," James said. "It was my choice, okay Rose."

"It must have been torture in there all those hours with her," Fred said, serving himself seconds.

"Not really," James replied simply. "What?" he asked, after receiving eight pairs of eyes staring up at him in disbelief.

"What did you do, make friends with her?" Rose asked, shocked. This was something they could never talk about in the hospital wing because Narsia was next to them.

"Yeah, I did… at least I think I did," James replied, turning around to the Slytherin table and catching the eye of Narsia who smiled and gave a small wave, which James returned.

"What was that?" Fred asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing, can't I smile at someone in another house?" he replied.

"Yeah, you can, but smile at Lorcan or Lysander, Scarlett, Sophia, anyone but her!" Fred said shocked.

"Calm down Fred," Roxanne told her brother, but was just as shocked as him.

"Imagine what dad would say if he saw you waving at her!" Hugo said, as if it was the worst thing in the world.

"You're just saying that because Uncle Ron still doesn't get along with Draco." James replied.

"Neither does Uncle Harry," Rose added.

James sighed and turned back to his table. He knew if he became any closer to Narsia, his family would never agree.

* * *

><p>Later that night James was walking back to the Gryffindor common room with Fred, Rose and Albus, when he was stopped.<p>

"James, can I talk to you for a minute?" Narsia asked. She still had her head bandaged but her cuts and bruises were starting to disappear, as were James'.

"Um, sure. I'll meet you three back at the common room," he told the other three.

"James, I really think you should come back with us," Rose said trying to get him out of talking to her.

"I won't be long," Narsia smiled.

"James," Fred said with the same opinion as Rose.

"Look, I'll meet you there okay," James said, starting to get a little annoyed.

"Alright," Albus said as he, Fred and Rose walked off.

"Sorry about them," James said once they were gone.

"That's alright, I know they aren't exactly happy about us being friends," she smiled.

"So we are friends?" James asked and Narsia smiled.

"Of course. Look… I wanted to tell you this when we were in the hospital wing but I never got a chance. I never got a chance to thank you, I mean."

"Thank me for what?" James asked.

"Don't be like that. You saved my life James, that's something I'll never forget. You have no idea how much that means to me," she took his hand.

"Your, your welcome," James smiled, squeezing her hand. "I couldn't have lived with myself if you had died, knowing there was something I could have done."

"Exactly. It's because of you, I'm okay," she said honestly.

There was a comfortable silence as the two just stook their staring at each other. James swallowed, quickly thinking about how his family would react if they knew what he was thinking. But this was his life, so taking her other hand, he leant in and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. He was happy when she didn't pull away, but deepened the kiss.

He knew it wasn't right. She was a Slytherin and he was a Gryffindor. She was a Malfoy and he was a Potter. But something about the kiss _did_ feel right, it just took them forever to figure it out.

After a while they both needed air and pulled away. Narsia glared at James smiling, but it quickly disappeared when she realised what she had done.

"I-I have to go," and with that, she ran of down the hallway, leaving James standing there, not knowing what to think.

* * *

><p><strong>They kissed! What's James' family going to think? Especially Rose and Fred! I'll update as soon as I can, I hope you liked it!<strong>

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**InsaneOnTheInside- **Thank you, I'm glad you'll always review, it means a lot!  
><strong>ManlyMonk- <strong>Thanks, I hope you'll keep reading!  
><strong>jhieweL.16- <strong>Thanks so much, I finally got around to updating, I hope you like it!

**Sorry it's been a while, I've been really busy with school, anyway, I hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>James walked into the Gryffindor common room stunned. He didn't know how he felt, or he felt too much. He knew he had feelings for the Slytherin girl and was glad she actually kissed him back, but now he was just upset, angry, frustrated… He didn't know what to feel towards her anymore.<p>

"So?" Rose asked as soon as James walked into the common room.

"What?" James replied coldly?

"What do you mean what? What happened with the Malfoy girl?" Fred asked, he and Rose standing up.

"Nothing…" James sighed and the two could tell he was lying.

"Nothing? Seriously James, do you really think we're going to buy that?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Look, it's none of your business okay, she just wanted to say thank you," James replied, trying to get past his cousins to get to his room.

"Woah, wait a second," Rose said, stopping him. "She, thanked you?" James knew his cousins wouldn't be able to believe it.

"Yeah… look, I told you she's not as bad as we thought she was and whether you accept her or not is your choice but don't drag me down with you." James said sternly, finally making his way to his room where he stayed until the next morning.

* * *

><p>She didn't know why but she had to. Had to run. She ran her room, avoiding the questioning looks from the people in the Slytherin common room. Slamming the door behind her as she collapsed onto her bed in tears. Never did she think she would feel so strongly for a Gryffindor boy, yet he would never know.<p>

She stayed in her room, pretending to be asleep when the other girls came to bed to avoid being caught crying. By midnight, she wasn't asleep, but sat by the window watching what she could see of the white snow, fall into the black of the night. Christmas was close, so she could soon go home for a while, hopefully to get rid of the feelings she held close and strong.

* * *

><p>Christmas for James was always his favorite time of year; it was one of the many times his entire family was together to celebrate. Something he loved.<p>

He got plenty of questions from all his Aunts and Uncles asking about the accident and if he was okay. Rose and Fred would immediately look coldly down at their food whenever Narsia's name was mentioned while the rest of his cousins and siblings would just start conversations of their own. The problem was, that James wasn't much in the mood for talking, he hadn't been since the kiss and he could tell his family knew.

Harry and Ginny had asked him many times if everything was okay, but he simply told them that he didn't want to talk about it, which they accepted. Some of the rest of the family didn't though, especially his Uncle George.

"James, wanna take a walk?" his uncle asked after lunch, Christmas day.

"It's freezing outside!" James replied, looking up from the game of wizards chess Albus and Hugo were playing.

"We've got coats, come on, I wanna talk to you," he said, throwing James his coat and gloves. He quickly put them on and he and his Uncle George slipped out of the warm house into the cold winter breeze.

The two walked for a while in silence, James started to wonder why his Uncle George got him to come outside in the first place.

"Uncle George?" James asked, breaking the silence.

"Mhm?" he answered, as though they really had come outside just to walk.

"Is there a reason you brought me out here? It's freezing!"

"There is," he remained very mysterious.

"Are you gonna tell me?" James laughed a little.

"I just want to know how you've been going?" he asked simply.

"Um... you asked me, we talked earlier, remember?" James replied, thinking back to the long discussion at lunch.

"You told me a lot, but I know for a fact, you didn't tell me everything," George smiled and raised his eyebrows.

They finally stopped walking, sitting in a deep patch of snow a while away from the house. James remained silent, fiddling mindlessly with the buttons on his coat.

"Are you going to tell me?" George asked, looking down at his nephew.

"Your just like mum an dad," James said, shaking his head with a small laugh. "You have to know everything!"

"That's because they care about you but they've realized you don't want to tell them," George started. "Me, on the other hand, I can tell when something's wrong and you're not going anywhere until I can help you do something about it."

James didn't reply but simply looked away from his Uncle.

"Look James," his voice softened. "You know I wouldn't ask unless I knew it was important. Something's getting to you, let me try and help."

He stayed silent.

"It's about a girl, it's it?" George smiled. "One girl in particular... I believe you were trapped in a class room with her not to long ago."

James shook his head, he hated how his Uncle could always figure things out so easily. He knew he couldn't escape now. "Yeah... It is."

"Did something happen?" George asked, happy he was finally getting some answers.

"Yeah... we haven't talked in a while though. Something happened..."

"You wanna tell me?" George asked.

"I'm going to have to aren't I?" James said, knowing he wasn't getting out of this so easily.

"Pretty much," George nodded, smiling.

"Do you remember the girl I mentioned? The one I was trapped in the potions room with?"

"Yeah, the Slytherin girl…"

"Narsia..." James finished and there was a pause.

"You like her, don't you?" George placed his hand on James' shoulder.

James sighed deeply and nodded. "I kissed her..."

"What'd she do?" George asked after another pause.

"She kissed me back… but then she said she shouldn't have and we haven't talked since."

"Have you told anyone else?"

He shook his head, "No… Fred and Rose, they don't like me being around her. They don't even what me to be friends with her let alone anything else," James looked to the ground again.

"Well, you know Fred, he's the oldest there at Hogwarts now, he feels like he has to protect you all, no matter how old you are. You and Rose will feel the same next year. Your cousins care about you," George smiled.

"I know, and I appreciate it but they're not even trying to accept her. I don't know it it's because she's a Slytherin or cause she's Malfoy's son but I don't care! I really like her…" his voice trailed off towards the end.

"I know… look if you care about her as much as you say you do, then don't worry about what your cousins say. They'll come around." George said comfortingly.

"I hope your right… but I don't think she even wants to talk to me anymore," James sighed.

"So you talk to her! Send her a Christmas present. It's always worth a try," George smiled.

James nodded, looking up at his uncle. "Thanks Uncle George, I'm glad I finally told someone."

"Anytime," George replied as the too stood up and walked back towards the house. "And just remember, you can talk to your mum and dad about this. Sometimes all you need is a bit of advice."

So James took his uncles advice and sent Narsia a Christmas present. He hoped he would get a reply, he hoped she actually liked him.

* * *

><p>Narsia didn't talk much over Christmas break. When her parents asked her why, she would just say her head was hurting but she knew they didn't believe her. It had been a while since the accident.<p>

Her feelings for the Gryffindor boy still hadn't gone away, so she spent most of her time still sitting by the window. It wasn't until a few days after Christmas that she noticed a white and brown coloured owl flying towards her window.

She allowed the owl to come in her room, tying off the package it held. She noticed a card and a medium sized square shaped box. She opened the card and read;

_Dear Narsia,_

_I know this is delayed, but I hope you had a Merry Christmas! I hope you like the present, I'd really like for us to talk again. _

_Sincerely,_

_James _

She nervously bit at her lip as she finished reading the letter. She was positively touched that James had even sent her anything at all. Unwrapping the paper surrounding the box, she sat down on her bed and opened it. Inside, lay a gold chain with a love heart shaped locket, that was decorate with diamantes of red and green- Christmas colours, and Slytherin and Gryffindor colours. She smiled, opening the locked, inside, it read- _maybe it's our differences that make us perfect_

Narsia held the locket tightly in her hand; she couldn't quite believe what James had done for her. She didn't realize it but maybe he was right, maybe it was their differenced that made them perfect.

After slipping the locket around her neck, she retrieved a piece of parchment, and wrote back a message-

_Dear James,_

_Thank you so much for the gift! It's absolutely beautiful. I'm sorry I haven't been speaking to you; I'll explain when we get back to school. _

_Yours,_

_Narsia_

_PS. I'll be sure to have a gift for you _

* * *

><p>James smiled widely as he read the note. Such a small message meant so much to him… she was finally talking to him again even if it was a letter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Please review :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**divisha- **Thank you so much! I love to hear people say I'm a good writer it really means a lot!  
><strong>harrypotter554- <strong>Thank you, I'm glad you like it!  
><strong>ManlyMonk- <strong>Exactly! Be a man and do it! Haha, thank you!

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>James returned to Hogwarts after the Christmas break feeling a lot better than when he has left. He loved the school and he knew it would be even better when Narsia started talking to him again. He liked to get along with everyone as best he could, including the Slytherin's. He didn't want the relationship his dad had with Draco, he didn't want an enemy. Sure, his father and Draco weren't exactly enemies anymore, but they were by no means friends.<p>

After unpacking his things back into his dorm room ready for the new semester, he made his way down to the great hall for dinner, planning to talk to Narsia before bed.

As always, he sat with the rest of his cousins at the Gryffindor table, eating and talking.

"Who are you looking for?" Roxanne asked from where she was sitting opposite him.

"Huh?" he took his glance to Roxanne. "Oh, no one, it doesn't matter." The truth was, he was scanning the Slytherin table for the blonde girl he planned to talk to but couldn't find her. He saw Scorpius eating with some other fourth years so she should have been there.

After the feast he told Albus and Lily that he'd meet them back at the common room later and went after Scorpius.

"Hey, Scorpius!" James called after the younger Slytherin boy who turned around to face him.

"Um... Yeah?" he looked confused as to why a Gryffindor was talking to him.

"Do you know where I could find your sister?" he caught up with him.

"Narsia? She's not here… why?" he answered, still questioning why James wanted to know.

"Why? Why happened? Is she okay?" he suddenly felt concerned.

"Look, I don't know. Something happened to her and mum and dad won't tell me what, they just sent me back to school without her." Scorpius replied shaking off the worry he had for his sister.

"But what..."

"That's all I can tell you okay! I don't even know why you care anyway." Scorpius cut him off before walking away, leaving James standing alone in the hall, stunned.

Back at his dorm room, James started to question why Narsia hadn't come back to school and didn't tell him. He thought they were back on speaking terms, but maybe not. He sat in the common room reading a book when his answer arrived.

"We have mail!" Rose came running into the common room with a pile off letters for the family.

"We've been gone one day!" Fred laughed as he took the letter for him and Roxanne from their parents.

"Ah, you know them, always wanting to make sure we're okay," Molly smiled as she took her letter and handed another to Lucy.

"I don't understand why dad always sends us separate letters," Lucy said, taking the letter from her sister.

"Because Uncle Percy's a big worrier that's why," Fred laughed.

"Yeah, you're gone a couple of hours and he thinks the world is coming to an end," Hugo exaggerated, as he read over the letter Rose had already opened.

Rose handed one of the last letters to Albus who went to read it, Lily looking over his shoulder. "James, you've got a package. I'm pretty sure it's not from Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny though," Rose said, handing him the package that had a letter attached. He smiled, recognizing the writing on the front.

"Who's sending you a package, it was just Christmas!" Lily looked at her brother, just to make sure it wasn't from their parents.

"It's not from mum and dad Lily, calm down!' James shook his head.

"James' got a girlfriend, James' got a girlfriend," came a voice. That turned out to be Neville's son Ethan.

"No I don't… it's just from a friend," James replied, as he left the common room and went to his empty dorm.

"You're brother is so confusing!" Ethan laughed, looking at Lily and Albus.

* * *

><p>James sat on his bed, looking at the letter. He ripped it open and took out the letter.<p>

_Dear James,_

_I have to make this quick because I'm not allowed to stay up for too long but I'm sorry I haven't returned to school. I really wanted to see you and give you you're gift in person. I went to Diagon Alley a couple of days before we were supposed to go back to school again and my head started hurting. It turns out I got a concussion the day of that accident and it's taken this long to really take effect. I'm at home but a healer is making a potion to fix it. I should be back at school within a week or two._

_I hope you like the gift, Merry Christmas,  
><em>_Narsia xx_

James gasped. I couldn't believe what he just read. Putting the letter down, he opened the package that came with it. Inside the box was a silver watch, that had a red face and two silver hands that ticked second by second around in circles. He took it out of the box and on the back it had engraved- _It is our difference's that make us perfect… _

He smiled and slipped the watch onto his wrist. Maybe she did feel the same way about him…

* * *

><p>It had been a week and Narsia still hadn't returned. James was starting to worry especially seeing that Scorpius hadn't been acting his usual Slytherin self. James figured his parents were probably sending him owls to tell him how she was going but the fact that he had received no more from Narsia made him worry about her.<p>

He wanted to go and see her, so Friday morning he owled his Uncle George, still the only person that knew about him and Narsia, to ask him if there was anything James himself could do. He got a reply that night during dinner, and read it, keeping it away from his cousin's sight.

_Dear James,_

_I'm sorry to hear about what's happened. I'm sure everything's fine, it's only been a week. If you really want to find out though, owl me straight away and I'll come and pick you up tomorrow._

_Uncle George_

He smiled and wrote back a quick reply. He knew his dad would have done the same thing, but it was nice to have and Uncle he could rely on for things like this.

* * *

><p>The next day, with permission from Neville, he travelled outside off Hogwarts boundaries to meet his Uncle and waited for him to arrive.<p>

"How you going James?" came a sudden voice from behind him.

James jumped. "You scared me!"

"I love doing that!" George laughed. "Been doing it ever since your Uncle Fred and I got our appariting license when we were seventeen."

"Very funny… but thanks for this Uncle George, it means a lot," James smiled.

"Ah, your welcome. I know how much this means to you," George patted him on the back. "Come on then," he took James' arm and the two apperated, appearing outside Narsia's house only moments later.

"I'll be here when you're ready," George smiled. Sitting down under a tree.

"You're not coming?" James asked quickly.

"Trust me, the chances of Malfoy letting me inside are very, very low," George smirked.

"Okay, I'll see you soon then," James said nervously as he walked up to the large house and knocked on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what I think about this chapter. Sorry if it's a little unrealistic but I hope you like it anyway. I might not be able to update until next weekend, but I'll see. Please review :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! A quick thank you to everyone who has been reading, I'm glad you all like it so much :)**

**ManlyMonk- **Thanks for you review; you'll see what happens here!  
><strong>InsaneOnTheInside- <strong>That's okay, and thank you. Sorry if you think it's going a little fast but I don't want the story to drag on forever. The couple won't be perfect though…

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>James suddenly felt extremely nervous. He waited a while after knocking, before he heard footsteps coming towards the door. He took in a deep breath and made himself presentable before Draco appeared in front of him.<p>

"Yes?" he sad coolly. His hair was messy and his eyes heavy. It looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Mr. Malfoy..."

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Draco cut him off.

"It's Saturday sir," he replied.

Draco looked down at his watch as I it was going to tell him what day it was. "Guess I've lost track of time. What do you want Potter?"

"I was wondering if I could see Narsia. Scorpius said she hasn't been feeling well." James said nervously, not bringing up the letter incase her parents didn't know.

"Why would you care about my daughters health?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, well, I was there when it happened, I just wanted to make sure she's okay. Could I talk to Mrs. Malfoy?" James asked, hoping to get a better answer from Narsia's mum.

"Astoria's at St. Mungo's with the healer working on the potion. Look, Narsia be back at school soon, now if you'll excuse me..." he started to close the door.

"Mr. Malfoy please!" James stopped him.

"You need to get back to school, I don't care if it's a Satur..." he suddenly fell back lying on the ground, asleep.

James' eyes widened but he laughed, turning around to see his uncle putting his wand back into his pocket. "Go on James, I'll deal with him," George said, smiling.

"Thanks Uncle George!" James said, running up the stairs.

"Maybe next time you'll just let him in Malfoy," He heard George say before looking for Narsia's room.

When he found the room he assumed was her's, he knocked and waited for a reply. When he didn't get one, he slowly opened the door and saw the blonde girl, asleep in her bed, her face more pale than it had been when the actual accident occurred if that was even possible. But to James, she looked just as beautiful as ever.

He walked up to her bed, running his finger over her ice-cold cheek. He assume the reason it looked like Draco hadn't slept in days was because he had to make sure her temperature didn't change to rapidly, which it seamed to be doing now.

He did what he could to warm he up with extra blankets, noticing the locket he gave her, strung loosely around her neck. Once again he touched her cheek, which had now warned up a little. She moved a little before her eyes fluttered open ad she gasped a little before realizing it was him.

"Hey," James smiled, suddenly feeling a little awkward, staring at her why she slept.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice dry as though she had talked in hours.

"You didn't come back to school, I started to worry." James said walking to the end of the bed and leaning on it nervously.

"I'm sorry I didn't write, I haven't been out of bed for a while..."

"It's alright, I understand. You're parents probably wouldn't like you writing to me anyway."

"I'm surprised Dad let you in," Narsia said questioningly.

"Umm..."

"James, he's on the lounge, should wake up in about half an hour. I'll come an pick you up then okay?" George appeared at the door of the room.

"Thanks, I'll see you then," James replied and George gave him a smirk before appariting home.

"My dad didn't let you in, did he?" Narsia asked as James nodded before the two just laughed. "Who was that? That dropped you off I mean."

"My Uncle George," James smiled.

"That's your uncle George?" Narsia smiled. "Dads told me heaps of stories about him and his twin at school! I don't think dad finds them very funny but I sure do."

"He's an awesome uncle. It would have been nice to have Fred too..." James sighed.

"What happened too him?" Her expression changed.

"He died the day the Battle of Hogwarts was over, twenty-two years ago..."

"Is that why your cousin names Fred?" she gave a sympathetic smile and James nodded. "He doesn't like me much does he...? Neither does Rose."

"They don't mean to... They just, worry about me. They worry I'm gonna get hurt." he sighed. "What exactly happened?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

Narsia sighed. "You know I told you I got a concussion," she started and James nodded. "It can affect wizards more, I mean, the magical genes don't accept it very well and starts causing weird side affects that muggles don't get."

"Like what?" James asked cautiously.

"Like when I stand up, it feels like someone cast the jelly legs spell on me," she let out a small laugh. "And like this," she pulled her hand out from under the covers and saw that it was covered from her wrist to the tip of her fingers in ice.

James suddenly became extremely worried. "Oh, don't worry. I can't feel it..." Narsia shook her head, seeing the worry in James' eyes.

"Is there something I can do?" he asked.

Narsia shook we head again. "It'll go away eventually. Dad worries though, he hasn't slept in a while, I can tell. It was probably a good thing your Uncle George knocked him out," she giggled.

James stayed with Narsia for a while; not wanting to leave her alone while Draco was still out cold. The longer he stayed, the more comfortable the two became around each other.

They liked each other's company, but through out the whole conversation, both had sitting in the back of their minds, what their families would think…

Eventually James told Narsia she should sleep, and as she quickly closed her eyes and fell asleep, James walked around to the other side of her bed, taking her frozen hand in his, the ice of which immediately melted. Without realizing how long it had been, he was about to leave to meet George when he turned to meet the face of a very angry looking Draco…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Virtual high fives for anyone who has their own idea of the significance of the presents and what they mean and I'll tell you mine! Please review :) <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but you've all been wonderful readers, so I hope you like this chapter :)**

**fredandgerogeweasleywife101- **Don't worry about you rambling, I love long reviews! Thanks so much!  
><strong>ManlyMonk- <strong>Maybe he'll accept them eventually… anyway, thank you!  
><strong>Anonymous?- <strong>Thank you!

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>"Mr-Mr Malfoy..." James stuttered, suddenly very nervous as he looked up at Narsia's very angry looking father.<p>

"What are you doing here Potter?" he replied sternly, looking angrier than he'd ever seen anyone in his life.

"I um... Mr Malfoy, this isn't what it looks like," James said, his even more nervous tone not helping.

"Really, because it looks like you knocked me out and came into my daughters room even though I specifically told you to leave!" he said, his tone raising.

"Not entirely... I didn't knock you out," he said quietly, knowing he was doing nothing to help himself.

"So who did?" Draco said quickly.

"Um... No one... It, was me." James changed his mind, knowing Draco would only get even more angry at his Uncle George.

"So, come one, explain?" Draco said sternly.

"I..." James started.

"Dad... Don't," both Draco and James turned to look at Narsia, who was once again awake.

"Sweetheart, how are you feeling? Are you okay?" Draco walked quickly over to her, his tone changing to an immediate fatherly voice.

"I-I'm fine dad, just... Please let James leave," she said weakly.

Draco was silent for a moment as he stared at his daughter. "Fine, go, but don't even think about coming back."

James stole a quick glance at Narsia, who gave a soft smile in return before he ran back down the stairs and outside. "Uncle George?"

"James? Come on!" he saw his uncle and walked up to him, feeling the sudden movement of apparation and before he knew it, the two were back near Hogwarts.

"What happened?" George asked.

"He woke up before I got a chance to leave," James replied quickly.

"Seriously? James you have to learn to watch your time," George laughed, shaking his head.

James laughed. "Sorry... Look, thanks for this Uncle George, it really means a lot that you did this for me.

"You're my nephew, I'll always be here for you," George smiled. "Now, you need to get back up to school."

James smiled. "Okay,"

"And remember... Fred and Rose are only being annoying because they care about you," George gave James a hug goodbye.

"I know..." he let go and started to walk back up to school. "And, thanks again." he called.

"Your welcome! Bye James," he called back.

"Bye!" And with that, George apperated home, as James returned to school.

* * *

><p>"Hey James, where've you been? Haven't seen you since breakfast," Albus asked when James entered the common room not long after saying goodbye to his uncle.<p>

"Just went for a walk," James replied simply, crashing down on a chair next to Lily and Hugo.

"A walk? You've been gone most of the day!" Rose raised her eyebrows from where she was sitting, opposite him with Roxanne and Fred.

"Right..." James nodded, not really listening.

"Must have been some walk," Fred laughed. "What, did you end up in the forbidden forest of something?"

James laughed. "Yeah, let's go with that." His cousins and siblings looked confused but dropped the matter as quickly as it had been brought up.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before James heard from Narsia again. He received an owl the very next morning during breakfast but quickly slipped it into his bag before anyone noticed. Finding a place alone in his room, he opened the letter reading her shaky hand writing, showing she was still obviously sick,<p>

_Dear James, _

_I wanted to thank you again for coming to check on me yesterday. It really meant a lot. I'm sorry for the way my dad acted when he caught you in my room, I tried to explain that you were just checking on me but I don't think he was convinced. He hasn't left my room in a while, only just now, enough for me to write this letter. I should be back at school soon but please don't write back just encase he catches us. _

_I hate having to keep this a secret but I really do care about you James, and I want to try and make this work. I will try my best to write again when I know exactly when I'll be returning. _

_Yours,_

_Narsia xxx_

He smiled and folded the letter back up, putting it with the rest. He hoped she would be back soon but the quicker she came, the quicker he would have to tell his family.

* * *

><p>"When can I go back to school?" Narsia asked one evening not long after James had left.<p>

"When your mother comes home with the potion," Draco replied simply. He still hadn't gotten over catching James in his daughters room.

"But I feel better, there's nothing wrong with me anymore. All the symptoms have stopped!" she said quickly, determined to get out of the confinement of her bed and her fathers constant watch.

"Not all,' he replied coldly. "I know you're just wanting to go back so you can see that Potter boy but when you go back to school, I expect you to be just as focused on your school work as you always have been."

"Dad, you know my school work is fine! Please just let what happened go, he was just checking on me, nothing happened!" Narsia retorted.

Draco sighed. "Rest sweetheart," and he didn't say another word.

* * *

><p>It was another three days after that conversation before Astoria finally returned home to her daughter with the potion. Narsia immediately felt better, but her parents insisted she remain at home until the weekend. Her mother was acting perfectly normal around her, so Narsia figured Draco had kept quite about the incident with James.<p>

That coming Friday, Narsia spent the afternoon packing her things back into her Hogwarts trunk along with the locket James had given her, which she had taken off in fear her father would catch her wearing it.

Grabbing a piece of parchment, she quickly scribbled a note and sent it to Hogwarts, a nervous but happy feeling in her stomach. It simply said-

_Dear James,_

_I'm coming back, see you tomorrow… Nxx_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Please review :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Lozban**, **ManlyMonk**, **InsaneOnTheInside** and** Mimz-** Thank you so much for your reviews, it means a lot! I hope you all like this chapter :)

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>James awoke Saturday morning and immediately remembered Narsia was coming back to school today. Quickly getting out of bed, he put on casual weekend clothes and met his siblings and cousins in the Gryffindor common room.<p>

"What's up with you?" Roxanne laughed, obviously noticing James' excitement.

"Uh, nothing, just glad it's the weekend," he replied, suddenly stopping making his actions to clear.

"Come on, let's go. I'm starved" Fred said, making his way out the portrait hole, followed by everyone else.

When they arrived in the great hall, most of the other students were already there, either seated or standing around with friends, waiting for breakfast to begin. This made it harder for James to look over at the Slytherin table, without making it too obvious.

Purposely sitting on the side facing the Slytherin table, James took a seat next to Rose and Albus and waited for everyone to settle, stealing glances every now and then at the section of the table Narsia usually sat with her brother and friends.

'Maybe she's not coming until this afternoon,' James thought, looking down at his plate on the table. It was then when he heard the voice of the younger Malfoy sibling. "Narsia!" Scorpius called, jumping up from his seat and running to great his older sister.

James saw Narsia hug her brother and they had a quick conversation that he couldn't quite hear over the noise. She finally looked healthy again, much more like she did before the accident. Her blonde hair seemed to have grown and ran in soft curls down her back.

"Ah, look who's back," Fred rolled his eyes and James immediately wiped the goofy smile he most likely had on his face.

"I've come so used to ignoring her, I didn't even know she was gone, " Rose said, resting her head tiredly on her hand.

James once again looked over at the Slytherin table, not worrying too much now that his cousins had changed to topic and were talking about an upcoming Quidditch match. He saw her greeting her friends and taking quick glanced over towards the Gryffindor table every now and then to try and find him. Just as she was taking her seat, she caught sight of him and her eyes lit up as she smiled.

Making sure her friends weren't looking, she looked towards James and tilted her head towards the door of the hall mouthing _'after breakfast.'_

James smiled and nodded, letting her know he had gotten the message. James didn't talk much during breakfast, he mostly just wanted to go and talk to her. He continued to look over at her table and every now and then she would at the same time and both smiled before looking quickly back down.

Breakfast seemed to drag on for longer than usual but when they were finally dismissed, James quickly ran towards the door, to avoid having to make up an excuse for not goin straight back to the common room. He waited outside the Charms classroom and watched the many students go by, waiting for the particular Slytherin girl.

"James!" he head a soft voice from beside him and before he got a chance to respond, she took his hand and pulled him into the classroom.

Looking up, he smiled and breathed out happily, tightly wrapping his arms around her.

"It's good to see you again, how are you, you look better, is everything okay?" he asked quickly, not taking a breath.

"Hey, calm down, I'm fine, better than fine, it's good to be back and see you again. You have no idea what it's like to have someone like my dad constantly asking questions about 'that Potter boy,' while I'm taking the healing potion my mum made. I started to think they had added Veritaserum to it just to get some answers," she laughed.

"They didn't right?" James laughed.

"No, it's fine, they don't know anything… wait, scratch that, they're suspicious, well dad is but I've done all I can to convince him I don't care about or like you."

"Oh, right…" James said, bitting his lip.

"I was lying," she smiled, noticing that James looked as though he had taken her seriously. James laughed.

There was a pause before James said, "You're lying to you're parents, just so I won't get in trouble. Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"I wouldn't have to lie to them if they didn't care so much about who visited me. I care about you to much to let them take you away from me," Narsia smiled, taking James hands in hers.

"You know what?" James sighed.

"What?" Narsia replied.

"I am so glad that potions classroom blew up," he laughed and so did Narsia, before he looked into her silverly eyes and kissed her passionately on the lips.

She kissed him back, wrapping her hands around the back of his neck. The kiss lasted a while before they were interrupted by a cough coming from the open door of the Charms classroom.

Both immediately pulled away, "Neville!" James gasped.

"Professor Longbottom," Narsia added, turning a rose pink colour.

James could tell she was embarrassed, he was too but if a teacher had to catch him snogging a girl in and empty classroom, he was kind of glad it was Neville.

"I know you've missed her James but do you really think this is appropriate?" Neville looked towards James, his eyebrows raised and a smile curving at the smile of his mouth.

"Um… we're sorry, we shouldn't have,"

"Been in here," Narsia finished.

"Get back to you're common rooms before someone else catches you… I didn't see anything," Neville winked at the two before leaving down the hall.

The two glared at each other before bursting out in laughter. "That was so embarrassing," Narsia turned pink again.

"I know, but at least it wasn't one of the other teachers," James laughed.

"Or my brother or your cousins," Narsia added.

James smiled, "Neville's right, we should get back to our common rooms."

"Alright," she sighed as the two walked back into the hallway.

"I'll see you later okay," he smiled quickly looking around the hallway. When no one was there, he quickly pressed another kiss to her lips before waving goodbye and running back to the common room.

Narsia smile and watched him go, before turning in the other direction and walking back to her own common room.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's a little romance for you, I hope you liked it! I was thinking of having a dance or something like the Yule Ball (but no triwizard tournament) what do you think? Please review :) <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**ManlyMonk** and **WerrnogWeasley96**- Thank you so much for your reviews, I really appreciate it :)

**So quite a bit of time has passed here and this chapter also covers a bit of time but I hope you can follow! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>"We should really get back," James sighed, looking over to Narsia, who was lying next to him on the grass outside Hogwarts. It was getting late and the orange-pink coloured sky was starting to darken.<p>

"Do we have to?" she replied, looking over to him and smiling.

James looked up at the sky; not getting up but enjoying what time he had with her. They had been spending a lot of time together over the past few weeks but they had to go straight back to ignoring each other when they were in class. "We've been out here for a while… I'm surprised we haven't been caught. We really should go back inside."

Narsia sighed, "Okay… I just hate only being able to see you during the evenings when there's a strong chance we could be caught at any moment."

"I know…" James said. He got up off the grass and held out his hand to help Narsia up. "Narsia… can I ask you something?"

"If it means we don't have to go back at this very moment, then go ahead," she smiled.

"We've been doing this for a while now, meeting out here after dinner most nights and all… but, I um… what I'm trying to ask is… are you my girlfriend?" James asked nervously, not really succeeding in not being awkward.

Narsia giggled and nodded, "yeah… yeah I am."

James smiled and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. "We need to tell our families."

"Wh-what?" Narsia looked shocked, what James had just said was completely unexpected. He had never before mentioned thinking about telling anyone they had been seeing each other. Both of them knew, very few people, if any at all would accept them.

"This had been going on long enough, the sneaking around, the acting like we hate each other in public. I hate it and I know you do too. If this is going to last, we need to tell them." James told her.

"James I… we can't, my parent's they'll…"

"If they really love you, they'll accept us as a couple," James said, trying to convince himself at the same time.

Narsia swallowed and looked nervously into James' eyes, "I'll think about it…" and with that, she quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran back towards the school. James sighed as he watched her leave. He finally had a girlfriend (he had for a while, it just wasn't official) and she doesn't even want anyone to know.

* * *

><p>A week after James had mentioned telling their families, the topic had not been brought up again. After dinner on Friday night, the students found themselves in the great hall after dinner, waiting to be dismissed.<p>

Professor McGonagall came to her position at the front of the great hall and smiled, clapping her hands together. "Students, I hope you all had a wonderful week and as you know, your Easter break is coming up soon." There were a few cheers coming from fifth and seventh years in particular, who needed a break from their O.W.L and N.E.W.T studies. "And I am happy to announce that for the first time, we will be introducing an Easter celebration, or ball if you like."

There were some gasps of delight coming from most girls around the great hall, while some third years and lower mumbled. "It will be the night before break begins and all students have been invited to come along for an extra special Easter feast and dance. Your parents have also been notified and will be able to join us if they wish. And for those of you wanting to bring dates, you may ask, and attend together."

James' eyes immediately lit up, he hoped this would be an excuse to finally take Narsia out with him. Once they were dismissed, he quickly walked out of the great hall and to their spot outside the school where he waited for Narsia.

When she arrived, he gave her a hug and smiled excitedly. "What?" she giggled.

"Would you be my date to the ball?" he asked quickly and she giggled again.

"I don't know James," she sighed. "I want to, I really do but I'm pretty sure my parents will come and I know yours will. Do you really think it's a good time to tell them?"

"Where else are we going to… Narsia, you've been avoiding talking about this to me all week… are you ashamed of being seen with me in public?" he asked.

"What! No! Of course not," she said, shocked.

"Well the way you're acting, it sort of seems like you are. I know you're scared about telling everyone because we both know they _aren't_ going to take it well but that isn't going to stop me anymore. I want to be able to say to my family and friends that I have this beautiful, amazing girlfriend, who's not the girl everyone thinks she is. I want to be able to go out with you on Hogsmeade weekends and treat you like I do when we come here every afternoon and most of all, I want to dance with you at that ball."

"James…" she started.

"No, I get it… tell me if you change your mind. There's no one else I want to ask, so take your time." James was hurt and turned to walk back up to school.

"James… James please!" he called after him but he kept walking. "Yes! Yes, I'll go to the ball with you."

Quickly turning around, his face lit up. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do!" she ran to him and put her hands around his neck, kissing him. She was far from certain she wanted to tell her family about them but seeing James so happy, made her forget that. She wanted to enjoy their relationship for as long as it lasted and after almost loosing it, she knew she never wanted to let him go.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I know it's going pretty fast but I don't want to spent a lot of time with filler chapters about nothing so I hope that's okay! Please review :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So this is mostly just a filler chapter, bit I hope you like it anyway :)  
><strong>**ManlyMonk-** Thank you so much for you're review! James and Narsia are both in their sixth year but if you forgot any of the others their on the first chapter still :)

**Enjoy!  
><strong>**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><em>Harry and Ginny's house-<em>

"Harry! Could you come down stairs for a second," Ginny called to her husband from the kitchen where she had just read mail from the school.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Harry asked walking down stairs. "Oh, what's James done now?" he asked half sarcastically when he noticed the letter in her hands.

Ginny laughed. "Nothing, everything's fine. It's from Professor McGonagall, inviting us to the first ever annual Easter Ball at the school."

"An Easter Ball?" Harry questioned.

Ginny nodded, "should we go?"

"I don't see why we shouldn't, Rom and I have time off work during Easter anyway," Harry replied happily.

"Good, I'm glad," Ginny smiled. "I'll write back now."

* * *

><p><em>Draco and Astoria's House-<em>

"Draco Sweetheart, a letters arrived from the school!" Draco heard his wife's voice.

"Everything okay?" he asked as she walked into the lounge room where he had stopped reading the Daily Prophet.

"Fine, we've been invites to an Easter ball at the school," she replied but Draco didn't respond. "I think we should go, what do you think?"

He paused, "Can I see the letter?" Astoria handed him the invitation and he quickly read it, sighing heavily once he had finished. "I don't know Astoria."

"Oh come on," she pleaded like a teenage girl would.

"Look, Astoria, half that school is made up of the kids of people I went to school with, I don't know how accepting they'll be of me of I went," Draco shook his head. "You go though," he finished quickly.

"No," she said sternly.

"No?" he questioned.

"No, I'm not going unless my husband comes with me, which he is," she replied.

"Astoria..." he sighed.

"We get to see the kids before break. Think about how their going to feel if everyone else's parents show up but their father doesn't because he's too much of a coward to face the same people he taunted, over twenty years ago!" she made the last part very clear.

Draco sighed. He knew she was right, she's always right. "Alright," he sighed. "We'll go."

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts- Gryffindor Common Room<em>

"So! Rosie, who you takin' to the ball?" Fred asked suspiciously, trying to conceal laughter.

"That's none of your business!" she retorted, very much like he mother.

"Has nobody asked little Rosie yet?" he said jokingly.

"Someone has asked me, thank you very much! And like I said before, it's none of your business who I take." Rose said, putting down the book she was reading. It seemed most of the common room had also stopped what they were doing. All though most had gone to bed, the large group of cousins and a few other students remained.

"Well what about you Fred?" Roxanne decided to throw back at her brother.

"Yeah, who are you taking?" Rose added.

"Haven't asked anyone yet," he said coolly. "Don't worry, I know who I want to take. By the way, a little birdie told me you're taking Ethan Longbottom, correct?" he asked his sister, quickly moving on from him.

"Well I don't know who told you that, but yes, I am. He asked me and I said yes."

Fred whistled, before throwing himself onto one of the lounges in the common room.

There was a short pause before Molly spoke up, "I happen to know that the Scamander twins are fighting over which one gets to take you," she said to her sister, sitting next to her.

Everyone immediately looked up again, interested. Lucy looked around at her cousins knowing faces before sinking back down into her chair. "Dads going to kill me..." she said and everyone laughed at her embarrassment.

"What about you James? You seem pretty intent on reading that book, considering it's almost break," Albus laughed, looking over to his brother.

James, who had in fact had his nose buried in a text book he wasn't even reading and was pretty sure he hadn't turned the page within at least the last half an hour, finally looked up.

"What about me?" he asked, as though he hadn't been listening in on the conversation between his cousins.

"Who-are-you-taking?" Hugo made his speech very clear and Lily giggled.

"I'm with Rose, that's none of your business," he replied.

"Ahh, so you have asked someone?" Fred said curiously.

"Yes I've asked someone," he replied.

"Oh, she said no didn't she, that's why your acting all secretive," Fred laughed.

"As a matter of fact she did say yes, and if your that interested in who I asked, then to bad, you can wait till the ball," James said, standing up. "I'm going to bed," he said, not angrily, he just wanted to get away from all the questions.

* * *

><p><em>Slytherin Common Room-<em>

"Are you seriously all still talking about that?" Narsia asked her friends were still talking and giggling about who they wanted to ask them to the ball.

"Oh come on Narsia, just because none of us have dates yet doesn't mean no ones going to ask us," one of her dark brunette friends said confidently.

"Who said I didn't have a date?" Narsia smiled sitting down. She laughed at the confused looks on her friend's faces.

"Doesn't look like any of them are going to speak any time soon," Scorpius appeared behind his sister, staring at he friends. "So I'll ask, who are you taking? I heard Luke Zabini was going to ask you but I know it's not him."

"Yeah who is it?" her same friend suddenly spoke up.

Narsia bit her lip, "you'll see, she said simply.

"You'll see?"

"Yes, you'll see," she repeated. "So, Scorpius, thinking of asking anyone?"

"I've already got a date," he replied and Narsia raised her eyebrows. "What? I'm not a kid anymore, I can ask a girl out."

"Yeah but you're my little brother," Narsia smiled. "So, who is she?"

"Aliyah," he answered, much more prepared to answer than Narsia was.

"You mean awful Pansy's daughter?" she said, although not surprised.

"Yes, I do, and Pansy's not awful she's just…" he didn't finish her sentence. "Besides, at least I'm telling you who I'm taking."

"Yeah, good for you Scorpius," Narsia laughed.

"Your annoying!" he came back.

Narsia only laughed again, "and you say you're not a kid anymore. I don't think I need to worry to much about loosing you to a girl just yet."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Please review :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**No reviews for the last chapter, hope you're still reading! **

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><em>Narsia's POV<em>

I out breathed heavily as I stared at myself in the mirror for a last minute check. I was wearing a silvery gold dress with quite a full skirt that stopped just above my ankle, enough to show my red swede heels. My hair was curled and pulled up into a bun with small pieces falling out. Through out the curled were small red roses. I fixed the shoulder sleeve of my dress before reaching for my locket. Taking one last look at myself, I clasped the locked around my neck.

I was going to meet James in the Charms classroom, the same classroom he greeted me with a kiss in when I returned to Hogwarts. We decided to walk into the great hall together to avoid our parents asking who we had asked when the other wasn't around. We figure it was best to break the news together.

As my friends had already left to meet their dates earlier, I made my way down the Charms classroom. Already waiting for me was James, looking extremely handsome in his dress robes that he had added touches of gold too to match my dress.

* * *

><p><em>James' POV<em>

I waited in the Charms classroom for Narsia to arrive. I was suddenly starting to feel very nervous, I wanted to make a good impression but I was also terrified about what her parents and my family would think.

I heard footsteps outside and turned around to see my girlfriend standing at the door. Breathtaking...

"Wow..." I sighed, probably sounding a little stupid.

She giggled, her cherry red lips curved into a smile. "You look pretty wow yourself."

"Beautiful!" I finished. "Really beautiful..."

She giggled nervously again before walking closer and pressing her lips gently to mine. Even with the heels on he wasn't quite as tall as me. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," I replied, holding out my arm, which she took, as we walked towards the great hall.

* * *

><p><em>No Ones POV<em>

"Mum, Dad!" both Harry and Ginny were greeted by their two younger children as they walked towards the dance floor of the great hall. Ginny dressed in a floor length spring green dress and Harry in his dress robes.

"Lily, don't you look beautiful!" Ginny said, giving her daughter a hug.

"I hate dress robes dad... With a passion," Albus said, looking up at his dad, pulling on the collar of his jacket.

"Ah, your not the only one Al," Harry replied.

"Harry.." Ginny nudged his arm.

"Hey, who said I was talking about me!" Harry put his arms up in defense, winking do only Albus could see.

"Where's you brother?" Ginny asked, as they continued to walk.

"Dunno," Albus replied. "He left the common room before all of us and said he'd meet us here but I haven't seen him since."

Harry felt worried for a few seconds but it quickly disappeared when he realize his son was careful. He followed Ginny when she said she ha spotted Ron and Hermione an went to greet them.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Scorpius actually asked someone," Draco sounded probably more surprised than he should as he danced with his wife. "He's only fourteen,"<p>

"Well I happen to know you had a date to the Yule ball that was held here when you were what? Fourteen?" Astoria laughed.

"Very funny," Draco said sarcastically. "Scorpius!" he called his son over,"

"Yeah dad?" he reluctantly stopped dancing.

"Have you seen your sister?" he asked.

"No, not since I left," he replied simply.

"Oh you don't think she isn't coming do you?" Astoria asked. "Maybe she didn't have a date,"

"Oh she has a date... she just wouldn't tell anyone who it was," Scorpius said, before going back to dance with his date.

"Wouldn't tell anyone?" Astoria was confused but Draco immediately became suspicious.

* * *

><p>"Wow! It looks amazing in here," Narsia exclaimed as she and James entered the great hall. Their we're brightly coloured decorations covering the space and music coming from the front of the hall.<p>

James knew no one would notice their entrance, so hand in hand, the pair walked towards the dance floor, where they hoped they would remain unnoticed.

He saw a few of his family members but quickly looked away. He wanted at least one dance before everyone started asking questions. It seemed that everyone was too distracted anyway. Rose was dancing confidently with who James recognized to be a Hufflepuff boy from their potions class, Lucy was dancing with Lorcan Scamander, trying to avoid the stare of her father and Fred was dancing wildly with a Gryffindor girl who was laughing and seemed to be enjoying Fred's dancing as much as he was.

The rest I his family, James couldn't see. Nor had he seem his or Narsia's parents. "Come on, let's dance," he pulled her close to him and she let out a giggle as they danced confidently to the music.

James was glad they were able to get through even one dance, when a slow song came on. Wrapping one arm around her waist an taking her hand in the other, they swayed to the music. James could hear Narsia humming along with the music, her beautiful voice echoing.

"You really do look beautiful," he said for the second time that night.

She giggled, "Thank you James... Really, I'm lucky to be able to come with you."

Without thinking about who could be watching, his cousins, his brothers, his parents, her brother, her parents, he kissed her. A kiss that to James, was more amazing than any other kiss. They stopped dancing and he felt her hands wrap around his neck.

"JAMES!" a voice to his right broke their moment. It was Rose. He looked around, most people seemed to have stopped dancing after hearing Rose scream. They pulled away but James kept his arm wrapped around Narsia's waist. He could feel her tense next I him and she suddenly looked extremely scared but James knew it was now or never.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fred, who had also seen the kiss asked more angrily than James had ever heard him.

"What's going on?" Harry made his way through the crowd, Ginny closely behind. "James, where have you been all this time?"

"Get out of the way Potter," Draco pushed pass him. "Narsia, come here right now."

"Dad..."

"Now!" Draco said sternly.

"Don't go," James' arm dropped to grip her hand.

"James..." she sighed, confused as who to go to. She had originally planed to stay with James no matter what anyone said but the look of anger in her fathers face made her feel more guilty than the day she had ran away from home five years ago.

"Now Narsia!" Draco repeated.

She looked from James to her father before giving James a sorrowful look. "James I-I'm sorry, I,"

"No..." he cut her off. "I see how it is," he let go of her hand, pushed his way through the crowd and made his way outside the hall.

"James!" she called after him. "No, Mr. Potter, stay, please," she stopped Harry from running after his son.

"Narsia, what do you think you're doing?" Draco asked, still looking angry.

"What do I think I'm doing? I don't know, I guess I'm just trying to have a nice time with my boyfriend at the ball he asked me to be his date too!" she answered straight.

"Your boyfriend?" Draco's voice along with quite a few others, echoed around the room. Narsia was surprised no one had tried to stop them fighting.

"Yes dad! My boyfriend!" She raised her voice.

"Oh then that would explain what you're wearing then," he shook his head.

"What I'm wearing! What, just because I'm in Slytherin means I can't wear red and gold? Listen to yourself dad! Does that really seem fair to you?" she was growing more furious at her father than she had ever felt before.

"No, but I thought my daughter might be a little more proud of her house and not go off dating a half-blood like Potter's son," Draco said before thinking. She could tell he didn't mean it but it was too late to take back.

"Well then maybe I shouldn't have been put in Slytherin! To be honest, the only person at this school who knows who I really am is James! I'm not you dad okay! I'm not…" her voice broke at the end and Draco didn't reply.

"And all off you," she turned around, now facing James' extended family. She could recognize them all from when James was telling her about his family. His Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, along with Molly and Lucy, George, who she had met before and Angelina, with Roxanne and a still very angry looking Fred, Ron and Hermione with Hugo and Rose, who had her arms folded across her chest, refusing to look at Narsia. And of course Harry and Ginny with Albus and Lily, who was standing close to her mother. "I get it! I get it okay and I'm sorry. I know you don't want me dating James." She shook her head. "Mr. Weasley," she looked at George. "Thank you for not telling anyone…"

"Wait! You knew? Dad!" Fred looked towards his father.

"Let her finish," George held him back.

"You all have to understand that I really do care about him… this isn't just some stupid way off getting closer to your family for bad reasons. He means so much to me, and you have no idea how much I've hated not being able to tell anyone… Scorpius," she turned to her brother. "I'm sorry I had to lie to you about where I was going every night, and I know James hated lying too all of you," she gazed around at his cousins and siblings. "Please… just know that." After finishing her speech, she looked around the room before running out of the room, ignoring those calling her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I was going to continue on with the next part of the night but I really wanted to update today. Don't think either of them are overreacting (even though it was quite dramatic) because there is a bit of a back-story to that. All will be revealed in the next chapter. <strong>

**I hope you liked it! Please review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**WerrnogWeasley96**,** fantasyluver714**, **ManlyMonk **and** anon- **Thank you so much for your amazing reviews! You're all awesome!

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Once Narsia had ran out off the hall the room fell silent. The music had stopped long ago and now everyone was just standing there looking either shocked or angry. Suddenly, the only sound was footsteps echoing through the great hall.<p>

"Where do you think you're going Potter?" Draco said sharply.

"To talk to my son because unlike you Malfoy, I care about my children!" Harry said firmly.

"I don't care about my children?" Draco asked angrily, walking towards Harry, who had stopped half way towards the door.

"Obviously not, if the way you treated your daughter right now is any example!" Harry shot back. He didn't want to get angry at Draco but he couldn't help it.

"My daughter is dating your son!" Draco shouted.

"Yes… yes she is. And no, I can't say I'm thrilled about that but from what she said right now I can say she sure is a whole lot better than you!" Harry said honestly and Draco looked a little taken a back but still angry. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to talk to my son and you might want to do yourself and Narsia a favour and talk to her." And with that, he left the great hall, shaking his head at his anger for Draco.

…

Harry didn't find it to hard to find James. He hadn't gone far and was outside one of the school classrooms, sitting against the wall.

"Hey," he said, sliding down the wall to sit next to James.

"Hey." James replied, not looking at his father.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened back there."

"Don't be… you didn't do anything."

"Yeah I did… we all did. We made both of you feel like we would be ashamed if you even started any sort of friendship." Harry started and James mealy nodded. "Look… I didn't expect this but surely you know I wouldn't be angry with you just because you're friends with a Slytherin."

"But we're more than friends dad…" James said softly.

"I know… And it's about time I accept the fact that my eldest son wanted and now has a girlfriend. No matter who she is…" Harry smiled.

"So you're okay with it?" James his father in the face for the first time that night.

"I can't say I'm thrilled about the fact you're dating Malfoy's daughter but I'm okay with it as long as you're happy."

James smiled and sighed, "Thanks… but I don't know if I even have a girlfriend anymore."

"Ah, don't be so fast to judge. She made quite a speech back there. She really cares about you," Harry let out a small laugh.

"You think?" James asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I do," Harry smiled.

"Thanks dad…"

"Any time."

* * *

><p>"This is a good spot you've got here," Draco said, finally finding his daughter outside the school.<p>

"I came here with James after lessons everyday so no one would find us," she replied, not facing her father.

"Narsia…" Draco sighed.

"What do you want dad?" she asked sternly.

"Your forgiveness," he answered and she sighed and shook her head. "I shouldn't have gotten angry at you…"

"I expected it. Why do you think we didn't tell anyone? It's not like you're the only angry one anyway…"

"Well I was wrong to be angry," Draco said. Narsia had never heard her dad admit to being wrong before.

"All you did was react the was both of us knew you would. I don't know why I'm so upset…" she said, taking in a sharp breath.

"Well I'm glad you knew that because you know I'm not happy about this," Draco said honestly and Narsia nodded. "But…" she looked up at him hopefully. "I'm willing to try and accept it because to be honest, I think it's been a long time since I've seen you as happy as you've been the past few weeks."

She smiled. "Thank you…"

"That's okay… and Narsia," Draco said, helping he up.

"Yeah?"

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks dad."

* * *

><p>As James and Harry walked back to the entrance of the great hall, he was met by Ron, George, Rose and Fred who looked as though they had been waiting for him to return.<p>

"Everything okay?" George winked so only James could see.

"Yeah, we worked it out," Harry smiled, patting James on the back.

"Thanks for not mentioning this Uncle George," James said.

"You're welcome," George laughed.

"Still can't believe you knew!" Fred exclaimed. "I mean seriously James… the Slytherin girl?"

"Hey, no need to be mean to your cousin," George told his son.

"Just stating the truth," Fred replied.

"I'm with Fred," Rose said and Harry saw Ron's mouth curve into a small smile. "What did she ever do to you that was actually nice?"

"There's so much you don't know Rosie. Please just understand that I'm happy," James smiled.

Rose sighed… "fine."

"Come one then, we've still got hours before the nights over, lets go dance," George said, leading Rose and Fred back inside.

"I'll meet you there dad. I just want to go find Narsia," James said.

"Alright, I'll see you later then," Harry replied.

"Thanks, see you dad, Uncle Ron!" he called as he ran down the hall an outside the school.

"So your son is seriously dating Malfoy's daughter?" Ron asked as Harry and Ron walked back in the great hall to find Hermione and Ginny.

"Yeah…" Harry sighed. "I guess so."

* * *

><p>Finding Narsia wasn't hard, James knew exactly where she would be and as he made his way outside to the spot they spent so many afternoons together, he ran into a man, taller than himself. A man he knew, Draco. Standing next to him was Narsia, looking surprisingly happy.<p>

"Um, hi," he said nervously.

"James…" Draco said. He looked sown at his daughter who gave him a look as if to say 'can I go' before saying. "I'd like a quick word with you if that's alright," he looked back at James.

James nodded, "of course sir," and Narsia gave him a reassuring look as they walked off, leaving her standing in the entrance hall.

"My daughter, really cares about you," he started, pressing his lips together, as though struggling to say what he wanted to say. "I want to make sure you do too. You're not going to take advantage off her."

"Never!" James said quickly. "She means too much to me, I l-…" he stopped himself.

"What was that?" Draco asked. They stopped walking.

"I- love her…" he said, barley auditable. He hadn't even admitted it to himself but there was a part of him that knew he's feelings were getting stronger.

Draco looked slightly taken a back but his expression softened. "I'm not getting out off this am I?" and he laughed, actually laughed and so did James.

"No sir… I don't think so," James smiled.

"Take care of her," he said simply.

"I will," he replied and Draco nodded his head, signalling he could go back inside.

James smiled and thanked him once more, before running back inside the entrance hall where Narsia was still waiting nervously for him. Before she got a chance to realise he was there, he ran to her, picked her up of the ground and pressed his lips to hers. She let out a small squeal before relaxing into his grip. After letting her down, he pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, stared into her beautiful eyes and admitted it once more to himself and to her. "I love you…"

She let out a silent giggle of surprise and smiled almost tearfully shocked. And not caring that her father was leaning against the door of the entrance hall watching them she kissed him once more. "I love you too…"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ-<strong>

**So I hope you liked that chapter. I'm thinking this would be a good place to finish the story but if you'd like be to do an epilogue of a few years later or you have an idea for a sequel, please tell me!**

**Please review :)**


	17. Chapter 17 Eight Years Later

**ManlyMonk**, **fantasyluver714**, **WerrnogWeasley96 **and **to all my wonderful readers- **Thank you all so much for sticking with this story! It means so much to me that you enjoyed it so much and I hope you all like the final chapter :)

**Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work off Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful!" Lily sighed as she smoothed down the lace skirt of Narsia's wedding dress. It was ivory in colour and fell of her shoulders into see-through lace sleeves with a long full skirt.<p>

She was getting ready in her old bedroom of her parents house. Lily and Rose were there, as well as her mother. She knew her father was somewhere outside the room trying to stay calm, almost as nervous as she was. She wasn't quite sure when it happened but somehow she managed to become extremely close to all of James' cousins and siblings, including Lily and Rose, who were now helping her get ready, dressed in matching emerald green dresses.

"You really do look stunning," Her mother said as she stared at her, now grown up daughter. "But... there's one more thing." Walking over to her dresser, she pulled out a box and handed it to Narsia.

Confused, she took it and opened the box to reveal a stunning gold tiara with small, glimmering emeralds. It looked familiar but she couldn't place where she'd seen it before. "It's beautiful," Narsia gasped, as did Rose and Lily.

"I wore this when I married your father, I want you to wear it," Astoria said, struggling to keep calm.

"Mum... I-I can't," Narsia said, closing the box and holding it out for Astoria to take.

"No, you're my daughter... I want you to wear it," she pushed the box back into her hands.

"Are you sure?" Narsia asked.

"Positive!" Astoria smiled, taking the tiara out of the box and sitting it on top of her daughter's head among the curls.

"Thank you," Narsia sighed, hugging her mother.

"Are we all decent?" there was a knock in the door.

"Yes, you can come in dad," Narsia laughed.

Draco opened the door and stopped as soon as he saw her. "Look at you..." he sighed.

Narsia giggled, "you like it?" she ran her hands over the lace of her dress. Her father's opinion meant a lot to her.

"Gorgeous!" he replied, shaking his head. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Dad..." she sighed, finding it hard not to cry.

"I'm so proud of you," and the look o his face said it all as he hugged his daughter.

"You have no idea how much that means to me," she returned the hug.

"You're not my little girl anymore," he sighed.

"I'll always be your little girl dad…"

* * *

><p>"I can do this… I can do this…" James stood in front of the mirror of his parent house already in his dress robes. His parents were not far from the house making last minute checks on the ceremony space.<p>

"James?" Albus and Fred's voices came from the other side off the door. He was suddenly taken out of his trance. "Everything okay?"

"Huh? Um, yeah, everything's fine…" he lied.

"James…" Albus repeated. He hated that his brother could tell when he wasn't being sincere. He was taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down when they opened the door.

Both Albus and Fred, also in dress robes, entered, looking for answers. "Nervous?" Fred asked, receiving a glare from Albus as if to say 'off course he is,' which was right.

He took in a shaky breath and started pacing the room as Albus and Fred sat on the bed. "Hey mate, calm down, everything's gonna be okay," Fred said but he continued to pace.

"I can't so this…" he said suddenly, realizing it was what he was thinking the entire time.

"What'd you mean you can't do this?" Albus furrowed his eyebrows.

"Exactly that! I can't do this Al, Fred… I can't, I'm not ready," James panicked, loosening and taking of his tie, throwing it on the bed next to the other two and running out off the room, past his family waiting too leave.

"James!" They called after him but he slammed the door and ran off.

"What was all that about?" Ron was the first to speak.

"He says he can't…" Albus replied.

"Wait, can't as in, can't do up his tie or can't as in, can't get married… please be the first one," Ron whispered the second part.

"Uncle Ron… seriously! Can't as is can't get married!" Albus replied, looking around at all the shocked faces in the room.

There was a pause before Ron spoke again, "I'll go find Harry, he'll be able to talk to him."

He was just about to leave when George stood up, "Ron, do you mind if I go, I think I might be able to talk some sense into him."

"Uh, yeah, sure," Ron walked back, patting his older brother on the back. "Good luck."

George nodded before making his way outside. To the left of the house, he could see the bright colours of the ceremony space that was being set up along with the faint sound of music. Turning in the other direction, he didn't have to walk to far before catching up to his nephew.

"James!" He called, making his presence known. Knowing that he had been caught, he slouched against a tree, sliding down onto the grass. "James…" George repeated but still got no answer. Sitting down next to him on the grass he didn't say anything for a while. "Everything okay?"

"Not really…" James sighed, although he knew George was already expecting the answer.

"What's going on?"

"I can't do it Uncle George… I'm not ready to get married." James replied, as though he'd planned the answer.

"Yeah you are," George smiled and nodded. "You know why?" he looked at James who looked back and shrugged.

"Because, eight years ago, you and I sat in this exact spot, where you asked me for advice after kissing Narsia for the first time." James was amazed by his uncle's memory but didn't reply. "Look, James… you know you're ready to get married for so many reasons. You know you'll do absolutely anything to make her happy, to keep her safe. Feel as though it's your job to protect her and help her through hard times. Sometimes, it might even feel like she's the only person in the whole world that matters, that's how much you love her. You want to do that for her, don't you?"

"Course," James replied quickly. "She means the word to me."

"Then going through with this wedding today isn't going to change how you feel about her… if anything it'll make you closer than ever were." Again, James sighed and didn't reply. He knew George was right. "Can I tell you something?" James nodded. "I was in this exact position before I married your Aunt Angie."

"Really?" James was shocked and knew George had never told anyone this before.

"Really…" George continued. "I've told you about Fred right? You're Uncle Fred?" James nodded. "Well… your Aunt Angie and him went out a couple of times before the war all those years ago and it took me a while to really realize what I was doing. When it came to our wedding day, it finally hit me… I had fallen, madly in love with my twin brother's ex-girlfriend. The twin brother who I never got a chance to ask if he would be okay with it. When that really hit me, I felt like I had betrayed him… like I shouldn't go ahead with the wedding, like I shouldn't have ever even asked her out… So I ran off, just like you have now."

James looked to the ground. He knew this was hard for his uncle and made him realize that maybe he himself, was being stupid. George had a reason for running off… he didn't.

"I apperated to the graveyard he's buried at and started apologizing. For going out with Angie, for falling in love with her and most off all, asking her to marry me. I told him I wasn't going to go through with it, I was going to call the wedding off…" George sighed. "It was your mum that found me… I don't know how she did it but you know her, always has her ways. She talked to me about what was really going on. She told me that Fred would have wanted this for me… for me to be happy. That's exactly what we all want for you… why your entire family has accepted and learnt to love Narsia. We did it because we want you to be happy. It's the reason why I accepted you and Narsia before anyone else. You always seemed so happy talking about her and that's why I accepted your feeling for her. You love her and I know that if you don't go through with this wedding… you're going to regret it. I know I would have because going through with mine and Angie's wedding, was the best decision I ever made."

"Really?"

"Really…"

There was another long pause where the two just sat there. George knowing James was thinking whether or not to go through with this. "Okay…" he sighed eventually. "Let's do this," he stood up, finally finding his confidence. "I'm getting married…"

"Yeah you are," George laughed, also standing up. "Oh, and James."

"Yeah?"

"I won't mention this to Narsia if you promise not to tell your Aunt Angie about me running off," George asked.

James laughed, "Yeah, you've got my word."

And an hour later, tie done and confidence renewed, James mad it down the isle to wait for his bride. Every single worry ha had was gone as soon as he saw her. Her arm linked with Draco's who had never looked more proud. Her dress floated behind her, every step she took and the smile didn't leave her face, nor did the sparkle in her eyes.

Everyone stoop and cheered when the ceremony official told James, "you may now kiss your bride," and all James was thinking as his kissed Narsia for the first time as husband and wife was; this really being the best decision off his life…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for reading! I'm going to miss this stoy but i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)<strong>

**I've also written a one-shot on the story George told James about running off before he married Angelina, It's called _No Regrets, _I hope you'll take a look!**

**Many thanks,**  
><strong>ImagineDreamForever <strong>


End file.
